Crystal Tokyo Anime Tales: Mew Mew
by Rainbow169
Summary: Continuing the adventures of the Dessert Senshi, now they have to fight the Tokyo Mew Mew girls, who are searching for the legendary Lightning Rod!
1. Cat Bath

Author's Notes

This story continues the one in "Rayearth" and "Wedding Peach," so if you haven't read it you will probably be confused as to who many of the characters are. Once again, characters from another anime appear as the villains, this time, characters from Tokyo Mew Mew appear.

Maria Delgado is Sailor Butterscotch

Kurumi Kino is Sailor Caramel

Mortimer Wellington is Sailor Chocolate

Parallax Katzenjammer is Sailor Cinnamon

Basil Anderson is Sailor Licorice

Serena McDouglas is Sailor Peanut Butter

Rainbow Sparkles is Sailor Peppermint

Ahmed Hussein is Sailor Vanilla

Madoka Hino is Sailor Bubble Gum

Pierre Fromage is Sailor Cookie

Bridget O'Malley is Sailor Cupcake

Jessica Cornflower is Sailor Jellybean

Akane Aino is Sailor Lollipop

Mozzarella Rigatoni is Sailor Marshmallow

Sakura Mizuno is Sailor Milkshake

Galaxy Chang is Sailor Popsicle

Chapter 1: Cat Bath

Sailor Nemesis stuck her hand through the television, and then leaped all the way through. She spied a blond teenage boy who was working at the computer. He turned around in his chair, glaring at her.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"Someone you will become quite familiar with," she said with a smirk as she touched his shoulders. A light flashed around them, and then she disappeared into his body. His eyes took on an evil glint as he stepped out into the bustling cafe. Those five girls were his targets, and they would follow him anywhere, even to another world, a space between two worlds.

In Crystal Tokyo, Bridget, Akane, and Maria, accompanied by Minako, were visiting the animal shelter so Bridget could pick out a pet cat to take home.

"Hey, why don't you pick that white one with a mark on it's head?" Minako teased. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Mom, quit looking for a replacement for Artemis. I mean, what's the odds of finding another talking cat here that wouldn't come looking for us?" she snorted. Minako gave a devilish grin and stepped up onto a stool.

"Okay! All you kitties and cats! If any of you can talk human speech, say so right now!" she yelled. She then shrieked as someone tapped her on the back; nearly knocking her off the stool in fright.

"Excuse me, but I don't think our cats can talk. And...can I have your autograph, Sailor Venus! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" squealed a girl's voice. Minako spun around and came face to face with a girl who had long black hair in a ponytail. Minako grinned.

"Sure! I don't have paper with me, though, but I do have a pen," she answered importantly, and she took a golden pen out of her pocket with a flourish, striking her V-sign pose with the other hand.

"I don't either. Just write it on my shirt," the girl giggled. Minako was about to do so, but Akane interrupted them.

"Do you work here? Bridget's looking for a cat to love and take home with her," she asserted. Minako glared at Akane.

"You ruined my fun again!" she snapped.

"Yeah, I do! We got a new litter of kittens and they're ready to go home with people," the black-haired girl said cheerfully. Seeing Akane's skeptical look, she shook her head. "No, we don't breed them. The mother got rejected while she was pregnant, and her kittens were born here," she explained. She opened a door to another room where the kittens were kept. Bridget stepped in nervously, staring at an exceptionally cute brown kitten.

"Hey! You could name that one Jupiter! After Makoto, who has brown hair!" Minako blurted out.

"Mom, quit telling her to name them after your old friends!" Akane snapped.

"Naoko. Her name is Naoko," Bridget said softly as the attendant set the brown kitten in her arms.

"Good choice! Like the name of the person who created Sailor Moon!" the attendant girl exclaimed happily. Minako stared at her.

"What do you mean by that! Are you like that evil Sailor Nemesis person!" she shouted. The attendant whimpered and stepped backwards.

"No, I heard that in another world, Sailor Moon is a manga series created by a woman named Naoko Takeuchi, just like how those anime characters became real and attacked you Senshi. My name's Tomoe Morino, I'm just from Crystal Tokyo like you," she explained nervously.

"Oh, okay. This cat is free, right?" Minako asked.

"Well, yeah, but the stuff that would go with it wouldn't be," Tomoe giggled. Minako sighed and then shrugged.

"Thank you, Mrs. Aino," Bridget whispered shyly, holding the kitten in her arms. Before heading for home, of course, they bought some things that would be essential for taking care of a kitten. Akane thought that Minako was oddly quiet, and she was right to be suspicious, because when they got home, Minako immediately snatched Naoko out of Bridget's arms.

"I'm giving this cat a bath. You may THINK it's clean, but since it came from that shelter who knows what kind of germs it has on it," she declared.

"Mom, cats don't like baths. You'll just get scratched," Akane sighed, "You should know that since you used to take care of Artemis."

"Artemis didn't mind too much. And if Yaten could take a bath with Luna, then I can certainly do it too!" Minako asserted, and she flounced into the bathroom with the kitten in her arms. She set Naoko on the floor and then took her clothes off as she normally did before bathing, but this time when she stepped into the tub she took Naoko with her. Immediately Naoko yowled when Minako turned the shower and she flailed her claws around, trying to escape. Outside, Bridget and Akane waited.

"I hope she doesn't hurt the poor kitty," Bridget worried. Suddenly, the bathroom lit up with a pink light and then there was a bunch of screaming, some of it sounding like Minako and the cat, but some of it an unfamiliar voice. Akane and Bridget peeked in, and saw Minako wrestling with a strange pink-haired girl who had black cat ears and a tail to match.

"Get out of here you pervert! I'm giving the cat a bath!" Minako shrieked.

"I didn't mean to end up in the shower! I was told that some redhaired girl had the Lightning Rod inside of her!" the girl retorted. Bridget gasped.

"Akane, I think I saw that girl once. She comes from some anime," she whispered. The girl jumped out of the shower, spotting Bridget.

"That's you! You have the Lightning Rod!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? What's that? Why are you looking for that in the shower, you'll just get electrocuted," giggled Akane. The girl sighed.

"No, it's in her," she answered. She then pressed a pendant that was on her choker and a pink beam of light shot out of it, hitting Bridget in the chest. She screamed as a pink crystal came out of her, and then she fainted.

"Hey! Get back here! Lollipop Crystal Power, Make Up!" shouted Akane.

"Sorry, but I just had to see if she had it. I guess not," the girl sighed, before teleporting away in a flash of pink light. Bridget then glowed with the same color and sat up, an odd light in her eyes. Sailor Lollipop gasped as Bridget's Senshi outfit flashed onto her, but the white parts were black, the pink parts were dark green, and her bows were light blue instead of brown.

"Um, Bridget, what happened to your Senshi outfit? It looks like all the colors got reversed," Sailor Lollipop commented in confusion.

"Floral Strike!" Sailor Cupcake called, flinging a rose at Sailor Lollipop that struck her in the head, scratching her with its thorns.

"Bridget, knock it off. I was on your side, remember? I wanted to help you get the kitty," Sailor Lollipop pleaded, wondering where her usual aggressive attitude had gone. But...she didn't really want to fight Bridget, her teammate and friend. The door behind them swung open as a wet, bleeding, and half-naked Minako stepped out and practically threw Naoko at Bridget.

"Here, take her! She's all clean! And she scratched me all up, too!" Minako snapped. Sailor Cupcake stared as the kitten was flung at her and landed in her arms. She stared at it and then dropped it to the floor harshly.

"What would I want with a cat? I hate animals. They're so messy, and that evil thing hurt you," Sailor Cupcake spat. Minako gasped when she realized that not only was there something wrong with Bridget's personality, but her Senshi outfit colors were all messed up. She then spotted the pink crystal that was on the floor.

"Mom, that weird pink-haired girl shot that crystal thing out of Bridget and then turned her all mean. Should I attack her, or what?" Sailor Lollipop asked.

"You, asking whether it's okay to attack? That's a first," Minako couldn't help but snicker at the idea of her pushy daughter being hesitant in battle. Sailor Cupcake suddenly charged, leaped right over Sailor Lollipop, and slammed her head into the doorframe. She crashed to the floor, unconscious, her legs splayed over the back of Sailor Lollipop's wheelchair. Minako picked up the pink crystal and held it next to Bridget's body. To her relief, it re-entered her.

"That was very disturbing. Is this new enemy going to be turning all of us Senshi against each other?" Akane asked, detransforming.

"I'll need to tell the Queen about this," Minako agreed. Akane then giggled.

"Mom, shouldn't you do something about all those scratches?" she asked playfully, causing Minako to glare at Naoko, who was watching her curiously from the floor, and then stomp back into the bathroom to get some bandages.


	2. Comparisons

Chapter 2: Comparisons

"First it really didn't seem like much, just an entirely blue sky. Then the blue glow solidified until it was in the shape of a girl with small wings on her back. The girl shot a blue energy beam at me, and I found myself feeling so angry, like I wanted to hurt all the other Sailor Senshi. I looked down at myself and my outfit was different. The white parts were black, the orange parts were blue, and the bows were green instead of red. It was as if I had become the opposite of myself. I remember then, I heard a voice. It told me that if the other Senshi knocked me out, I would stop being evil and trying to attack them. Then the dream stopped after I saw a bunch of Senshi attacks heading at me."

"Weird, Parallax. Are you saying you'll be an enemy target soon and we'll have to knock you out?" Mozzarella asked as she set down Parallax's dream diary, which she had been reading. Parallax nodded.

"Promise me you won't hesitate to fight me if this prophecy becomes true," she said grimly. Mozzarella giggled.

"I'm sure I won't, since I don't mind whacking a few people to get my way," she declared. She then turned to Ahmed and Maria, who were also listening. "You two agree with me, right?"

"It is wrong. I do not believe in violence," Maria stated simply. Ahmed did not respond, and Parallax continued with her explanation.

"From what I heard about what happened at Mrs. Aino's house, the next group of anime characters we have to fight are from a show called Tokyo Mew Mew. The Queen recognized the pink-haired girl as being from that show when Mrs. Aino described what had happened."

"Tokyo Mew Mew? So are our enemies people with the power of cats?" Ahmed asked matter-of-factly. Maria shook her head.

"I saw one of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters at the mall that day. That one had rabbit ears and a cat tail, so maybe they have animal powers. From what I know, their leader has cat powers, though," she supplied.

"Cats, dogs, rabbits...whatever! I can handle them all! Remember, everyone, we have new powers! We're stronger now!" Mozzarella cheered.

"Just make sure they don't turn you evil again," commented Yaten, who had been listening to their conversation with the other Starlights. Mozzarella shrieked when she saw them.

"How did you get here! Were you listening in on us!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, kid, the Queen told us some stuff about the new enemy. She said that they are 5 girls who were infused with the DNA of various endangered species. And then she started making weird jokes about comparing us to the aliens in the Tokyo Mew Mew manga, and so Chibi-Usa told her to shut up," Seiya supplied. Mozzarella stared at her in confusion, then she smirked.

"You mean they're part-animal, part-human? AHAHAHAHA! They'll be easy to beat!' she bragged.

"Don't count on that. Remember, the one you'll have to fight will be me, not the Mew Mews," Parallax pointed out. Mozzarella glared at her.

"You know, you don't have to ruin everyone's fun," she pouted. After that little spat, she and Seiya went off to go play catch in the palace gardens. Neo-Queen Serenity then approached the group, which now consisted of Maria, Parallax, Ahmed, Taiki, and Yaten. Yaten glared at her.

"We are NOT like the villains. Don't make dumb jokes like that," she snapped. Serenity giggled.

"Really? I always thought you were similar to them, but in a good way. I didn't mean you girls were villains. Let's see, Quiche is middle-sized one who's the 'leader' like Seiya and he gets a crush on Ichigo just like Seiya got a crush on me, Taiki and Pie are similar since they're the tall, serious, scientific ones, and Yaten and Tart are the little, bratty ones!" she exclaimed ditzily.

"I am NOT bratty," Yaten huffed.

"Mo-om! Quit teasing the Starlights! You don't want THEM to go side with the Mew Mews since last time, some of the Senshi went with the Love Angels! You don't want that, do you!" Chibi-Usa interrupted them.

"We shall not side with the Mew Mews. Why would we do that? Chances are, they're working for that evil Sailor Nemesis person who destroyed our home," Taiki reassured her sternly.

"You know, Pudding is similar to Minako, who was always trying to get Yaten to date her, and Pudding wants Tart to be her friend. There's even more similarity!" Serenity blurted out in a fit of giggles.

"I said, STOP comparing me to that bratty manga villain!" Yaten shouted.

"Yeah, you don't want to get Yaten mad, those little teeth hurt," snickered Seiya, who couldn't resist getting her own jab in. Yaten glared at her.

"I thought you were outside playing with Mozzarella!" she snapped, "And I do NOT bite people! Wherever did you get that dumb idea!"

"Um, because you DID bite me once?" Seiya said innocently.

"That was because you pulled my hair," sniffed Yaten indignantly.

"Boy, you guys sound like Mom and Rei when they were younger. Or me and Mom. We used to fight a lot," commented Chibi-Usa.

"You still do. Who was that I heard arguing over who got the last cookie yesterday? Sounded like a couple of royal Moon Bunnies," smirked Seiya.

"Hey! That was because I claimed it first! I thought I raised her not to be greedy!" Serenity blurted out.

"Hah, not likely with you for a role model," Chibi-Usa retorted, and the two of them started sticking their tongues out at each other like in the old days.

"How unseemly for royalty. Truly, you are almost unworthy of my prescence," sneered a pompous girl's voice. The bickering mother-daughter pair looked to see a girl standing nearby who had blue hair in two buns like Serenity's, only she had no long tails. She was wearing a blue dress and she had what looked like bird wings on her back. Serenity giggled.

"Hey, you kind of look like what Parallax would look like if she wore her hair in buns instead of plain pigtails," she commented playfully.

"Silence, fool Moon. Parallax is my target. Take this!" the girl shouted, and she shot a blue energy beam out of her hands at Parallax, who screamed and fainted as her orange Soul Crystal came out of her body.

"EEEEK! Stop that! Marshmallow Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Mozzarella and Chibi-Usa quickly went into action, transforming into Sailor Marshmallow and Sailor Chibi Moon respectively. The girl stared at them, then pointed what looked like a small crossbow at them.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" she called, a blue arrow of energy flying at the two girls. It hit Chibi Moon and knocked her back into the wall, where she slumped down, looking quite dizzy. Serenity gasped.

"You're...you're Mint! You're Mew Mint from Tokyo Mew Mew!" she exclaimed in recongnition. Mint smirked.

"The same. Now have fun fighting your psychic buddy there," she said, pointing to Parallax's prone body before disappearing in a flash of blue light. As was said, eerie orange lights flashed around Parallax, dressing her in what looked like a negative of her usual Sailor Cinnamon outfit, just like she had described in her dream journal.

"Since that evil bird girl's gone, and Parallax SAID to attack her, I guess that's what we're supposed to do! Metal Discus!" yelled Sailor Marshmallow.

"Burning Mandala!" countered Sailor Cinnamon, although the metal circle piece flew through the flames anyway and only succeeded in burning her with her own attack and clunking her on the head. Sailor Marshmallow ran forward, screaming ferally.

"Give me Parallax back! Zelda wouldn't want you to be evil!" she screamed. She jumped into the air and landed on Sailor Cinnamon's head, knocking her out. Chibi Moon, who had recovered by that time, quickly grabbed the orange Soul Crystal and put it back into Parallax's body. As it entered her chest once again, the messed-up Senshi outfit faded off of her, leaving her unconscious and in the clothes she had been wearing before.

"Is she going to be okay? I'd hate for you to have seriously hurt her," Chibi Moon worried. Sailor Vanilla stepped out of the shadows, to her surprise.

"I was watching because I figured out that my new powers have nothing to do with attacking and I did not want to burn excess calories. But this is now what I must do," he said quietly as he went over to Parallax and touched the bump on her head. "Cosmic Healing." With those words, all of the Germanic girl's injuries were healed as she was bathed in a soothing, silvery light. Chibi Moon smiled, glad to have a healing Senshi on the team now that Hotaru had lost those powers when she sacrificed being Sailor Saturn to the new Senshi.


	3. Space Girl Mary Sue

Chapter 3: Space Girl Mary Sue

"We're sorry, but the Mew Mews are your next enemy." Upon hearing that message, Serena McDouglas dropped the phone and screamed in agony. Within a few seconds, Galaxy and Michiru had come running to see what was wrong with her.

"It...it can't be! No more! I can't take it anymore!" Serena sobbed, grabbing Galaxy in a tight hug.

"What happened? Is someone being mean to you at school?" Michiru asked sympathetically. Serena shook her head no.

"The Queen called...the Mew Mews...NOOOO!" Serena wailed, once again incoherent through her tears.

"I don't know what to do except to ask you PLEASE don't join them like you did with the Love Angels. You know very well that they're probably victims of that Sailor Nemesis person. Remember? If we fight them, they will go back to their world," Galaxy said gently.

"I know...but...I just hate fighting them," Serena sniffled.

"There's no Mew Mews here now, so you don't have to worry. Look at this stupid story I found!" Pierre announced from the doorway, clutching what looked like a typed-up story.

"What stupid story? Space Girl Spectra? Rainbow's gonna be mad at you for invading her privacy," Galaxy snickered at him.

"Naah, if she wanted it private she wouldn't make her favorite topic of conversation. And it's stupid because her main character is completely unrealistic and overly perfect. Sure, she has some flaws, but they're really stupid ones," Pierre scoffed.

"Maybe you're missing the point. Maybe it's a parody of overly perfect characters," Serena suggested. She then squeaked in fear when she noticed Rainbow coming up behind Pierre.

"What are you doing with that, Pierre? I see you found it," she said with an ominous smirk.

"Just reading a really stupid story. Let me get this straight. Your main character is a HUGE girl with muscles AND is the smartest in the universe and never gets angry and stuff! Not to mention the way everyone either totally loves her or is jealous of her and she just is so modest since she thinks her powers are bad! Someone, I think, is writing someone she wants to be like. Isn't Spectra eeriely similar to your REAL name? Didn't you say that she was your ideal lover once?" Pierre challenged, matching her smirk.

"What! She does TOO have flaws! She's overly cold and lets people walk all over her, literally! And she doesn't do what she's told, either!" Rainbow retorted indignantly, snatching the papers out of Pierre's hands.

"Um, Pierre, in anime fandom, I heard people use the term 'Mary-Sue' to describe a character like that. Is that what you mean?" Serena ventured nervously.

"Her name is SPECTRA, you idiot! It's in the title!" Rainbow shouted.

"Her name is in the title? How obvious. Makes you definitely know who you want everyone to just love and want to be like," Pierre said in that same smug tone. Rainbow stepped closer to him menacingly.

"You know what? The world would be a LOT better place if everyone was like Spectra because then no one would bother me! And everyone would want to serve me because I would be the creator!" Rainbow declared, sounding a bit maniacal.

"I thought you just said that Spectra doesn't do as she's told," Galaxy pointed out, something that earned her a slap in the face from Rainbow.

"Don't question me! I can make my characters be however I want! They're MY characters! I GET TO CONTROL MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR WORLD!" Rainbow screamed, and then she got her collar yanked back by Haruka.

"Girls, girls, boys, what's going on? What's all the yelling about?" she asked them sternly.

"Pierre and Galaxy are trying to get me to change my characters! They're MY characters!" Rainbow yelled, stamping her foot childishly.

"Um, why are you trying to get her to do that? That's nothing to fight over. Write your own stories if you're so worried about hers," Haruka sighed.

"No, no, I was just telling her that Spectra was overly perfect. And then she started contradicting herself," replied Pierre, who sounded a bit surprised at all the fuss he had seemed to cause.

"Yeah, and she hit me, the brute," grumbled Galaxy, rubbing her cheek.

"Rainbow, that's nothing to hit people over, especially your own Sailor teammates," scolded Haruka.

"Yes it is! They're making fun of my characters and trying to take away my free speech as a writer!" Rainbow shouted.

"I was NOT! I don't care about your stupid characters!" Galaxy snapped before stomping off. Rainbow was about to retort when there was a flash of green light and a girl with green pigtails and a strange outfit that matched fell on top of her out of nowhere. Serena screamed when she saw this.

"It's Mew Lettuce! It IS true that the Mew Mews are attacking! Please don't fight me, Mew Lettuce! I don't want to hurt you!" she wailed.

"You won't have to, it's okay," Mew Lettuce said before shooting a green energy beam at Pierre. He immediately fainted as his rainbow-colored Soul Crystal came out of his chest. Mew Lettuce looked pityingly at the two remaining girls, Rainbow and Serena, before she disappeared in another flash of green light.

"That's just like the Queen described," whispered Haruka to herself. Indeed, Pierre was glowing with an eerie iridescent light, and an inverted version of his Sailor Senshi outfit appeared on him.

"Peppermint Star Power, Make Up!"

"Peanut Butter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Popsicle Crystal Power, Make Up!" Rainbow, Galaxy, and a very reluctant Serena all transformed, just in case Pierre was going to attack them now.

"You need to knock him out to make him better. That's what I heard from the palace," Haruka told them.

"Do WHAT! I don't want to hurt Pierre! That's worse than hurting the Mew Mews!" whined Sailor Peanut Butter.

"Then I'll do it! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Peppermint yelled, but Peanut Butter jumped in the way, taking the electric blast for Pierre. Pierre, on the other hand, showed his gratitude by flinging his magic calculator attack at her.

"See? He's turned evil now. That's why we need to knock him out, it'll make him better again. Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Popsicle called, encasing Pierre in a block of ice that went up to his neck.

"No! I can't stand hurting people who are my friends!" Peanut Butter argued, blocking Pierre once again, this time she was obviously hurt.

"So you want him to be against you? Do you not believe Parallax's visions? I hear she's really accurate," Popsicle replied.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Peppermint shouted again. Sailor Peanut Butter screamed and jumped out of the way; this time the attack actually hit Pierre and he screamed too.

"Stop it, Rainbow! How can you be so cruel to him! You're just attacking out of your own anger!" Sailor Peanut Butter wailed. She tried to hug Sailor Peppermint, but the green-clad Senshi shoved her away coldly.

"What kind of Sailor Senshi are you? You're supposed to fight the enemy, and right now, Pierre is the enemy. Mew Lettuce turned him evil," she snapped before throwing another Sparkling Wide Pressure at Pierre, which knocked him out and also broke the ice block that surrounded him.

"WAAAAH! I hate being a Sailor Senshi if it means I have to be so cruel like that!" Serena protested, detransforming and throwing her red star brooch to the floor. She raised her foot to step on it, but Galaxy picked up the brooch.

"It's okay, Serena. See? Pierre's back to normal now. I don't personally like using violence either, but it's my duty. And if it heals someone of their evil, I think it's more than worth it. Would you like Pierre going around attacking everyone randomly, which is what he seemed like he might've done if Rainbow and I hadn't stopped him," she said gently.

"Well, that's interesting, Galaxy. Good job working as a team with Rainbow for once," Haruka commented.


	4. The Mystery of Jessica Cornflower

Chapter 4: The Mystery of Jessica Cornflower

It had actually started awhile ago, when the Love Angels still were in the clutches of their homophobia. It was after that fateful trip to the marketplace that Akane asked her question.

"Why is Jessica so cold? Do you think something made her that way? I've heard of some people becoming that way in defense because they grew up in abusive homes," she told Maria.

"But how would we find out? Do you think we should ask her? Would she even tell the truth? Abused children often don't want to tell people it happened to them," Maria pointed out.

"Then we can ask her parents themselves! Better yet, bring them here to Crystal Tokyo so we can find out in person!" Akane declared. When Akane told Neo-Queen Serenity about her idea, Serenity actually liked it.

"I would love to meet the parents of one of you girls. I know Sakura, Madoka, Kurumi and your parents, but that's because they're all my old friends. I think it would be interesting if we could have them all, but just Jessica's would be fine too," she had said. Jessica's parents, Ashley and Roger Cornflower, agreed to come, and they decided to make it a vacation. Crystal Tokyo WAS a rather popular tourist attraction, although the popularity had started to die down once the need for the Senshi fights had started again. So it was a sunny July 5th that Jessica, her parents, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, and Akane all came to the palace for the meeting. Oddly enough, Pierre and Rainbow were also there.

"Is it true that Jessica's just like Spectra or Red?" Rainbow immediately asked Roger and Ashley.

"Um, who are Spectra and Red? And who are you, anyway?" asked Ashley, completely confused.

"I thought Japanese people were polite," Roger whispered to her teasingly.

"I'm not Japanese! I'm Australian," Rainbow corrected them coldly, "And Spectra and Red are two characters in what will be a great best-selling science fiction series...Space Girl Spectra!"

"You mean Space Girl Perfect," muttered Pierre, which could've gotten him into a fight with Rainbow had Serenity not interrupted them.

"I apologize for them. These two are Rainbow Sparkles and Pierre Fromage, and they're also Sailor Senshi who have come here from other countries. Just like your daughter did," she explained, "And this is Akane Aino, who is also part of the Dessert Sailor Team. She has some questions to ask you.

"I can ask for myself, you pompous Queen head! I just wanted to know why Jessica's so cold! I bet you two were mean to her! I hear stories like that all the time in the soup kitchen I work at," Akane blurted out.

"Mean to her?! No no no! She just acts that way!" Ashley protested angrily.

"Really. I don't believe you. See how she's barely paying attention to you? I think she's scared of you," Akane challenged.

"Akane, please, she's telling the truth," Rei pleaded, but Akane didn't listen.

"Scared of...oh, honey, I understand. Are your parents cruel to you, just because you can't walk? And that's why you're so bitter?" asked Roger sympathetically. Akane gaped at him in indignant shock.

"NO!! Mom may be a prissy socialite, and we argue sometimes, but she is NOT cruel to me! How dare you presume something like that about a stranger!" Akane shouted.

"Do as you say, Akane," sighed Rei, "You're the one judging them first."

"That's because I need to know why Jessica doesn't care about having friends and isn't expressive like normal people!" Akane shouted.

"It's nothing we did to her. She was just...born that way. She was a very quiet baby, and she's just always been like that," Ashley explained.

"At least Jessica's not got a temper. She'd be scary if she was angry," Pierre remarked. Rainbow nodded.

"She's just like Spectra! Spectra was just born that way too, except Spectra's all huge and Jessica's tiny!" she burst out happily.

"But...isn't it wrong for her to be so isolated? Won't she get lonely?" Akane worried. Jessica stared at her.

"The point is that I have rarely, if ever, been lonely, mon. Nor does it seem that I feel emotions to the same extent other people do," Jessica answered her coolly.

"But if she's not friendly, how is she going to get a job? Get people to help her if she needs it? She STILL NEEDS SOCIAL SKILLS!!" Akane panicked.

"I am aware of that, mon," Jessica replied in that same emotionless tone.

"I think we'll cross that barrier when we get to it. She's a smart girl, she can fake it if she has to. I know she's done so before because she's acted in school plays. There are also jobs where she would not have to need as much social skills, especially computer jobs that are 'offstage,' so to speak," Roger reassured her.

"I just wanted to help her, and I got scolded for it," Akane pouted.

"Akane, it's okay. It's okay if not everyone's as sociable as you are. There are some things in life where it's better to be talkative, and some things where it's better to be quiet," Ami told her.

"And some things where you need to find the Lightning Rod!" a cute girl's voice announced. This new girl was small, and she had short blond hair with little braids sticking out of it. She also was dressed all in yellow, and she had a brown monkey tail on her butt.

"Speak your name, you intruder! How did you get past the guards?!" Rei shouted, whipping out an anti-evil sticker.

"I am Mew Pudding! And the Lightning Rod is inside that girl!" the yellow monkey girl shouted, and she shot a yellow energy beam at Jessica.

"Not again! That happened to me once! Cookie Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Lollipop Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Peppermint Star Power, Make Up!" Rainbow, Pierre, Akane, and Jessica transformed, although the latter's outfit was different from her usual one in that it was yellow instead of purple.

"This'll be easy! Lollipop Princess Halation!" Sailor Lollipop yelled, but Jessica put up her Silence Wall attack and blocked it.

"Stop it! Why are you attacking her?!" Ashley and Roger protested, running in front of Evil-Jessica to protect her.

"Because she turned evil when that monkey girl hit her with the energy beam. See this? It's her Soul Crystal. We can't put it back in her until she's knocked out," Sailor Cookie explained, holding up a purple jewel.

"That girl is one of our new enemies. They're from the anime show, Tokyo Mew Mew, and they're making us fight each other," added Sailor Peppermint, her fingers crackling with electricity.

"But isn't there another way? Why do you have to...OW!! Jessica! No biting! You've never done that before!" Ashley screamed as Jessica bit her leg.

"I told you she was evil. Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Lollipop Princess Halation!"

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" Jessica tried her Silence Wall attack again, but while it blocked the first attack, the other two still hit her and she was knocked out, just like Sailor Cookie said. Ami put her Soul Crystal back in her body, and looked back up at Ashley and Roger, who seemed pretty shocked at this.

"It's okay. We don't like attacking our allies either, but it's part of being a Sailor Senshi. And these new enemies seem to disappear before we can fight them ourselves," she said sadly.

"You don't want Jessica to leave now, do you? Please don't, she's a part of the team," Rei pleaded.

"No, we knew what she was getting into. There's hardly anyone in the world who doesn't know about the deeds of the famous Sailor Senshi. So, of course she can stay here," Ashley said, "We weren't even thinking about it. It was just that...she's never been violent like that before."

"It was that monkey girl, Pudding," Rei said.


	5. Dangerous Candies

Chapter 5: Dangerous Candy

"It was so lucky that Sailor Vanilla got his new healing powers when these Mew Mews came. I wish we could bring him every time one of the Senshi had to get knocked out," Serenity was saying to Rei and Ami. They were discussing what had happened the day before, with Jessica's parents visiting, especially the part where Jessica got turned evil by that Pudding-monkey-girl.

"Hey, you know what's weird? How come Star Healer doesn't have healing powers?" Rei asked with a giggle.

"How do you know she doesn't? Although we would've seen it if she did," Ami mused. Unknown to them, Yaten was listening.

"And they call me rude, talking about me behind my back. I don't have to heal things any more than Taiki has to make things. And Seiya's Sailor name was always kind of redundant; what Sailor Senshi ISN'T a Fighter?" Yaten muttered to herself angrily.

"Hey, Yaten! Look what I got! I found it in my drawer!" Chibi-Usa ran up calling, holding out something shiny. It was a piece of candy. She was about to eat it when she heard Ami say something that chilled her to the bone.

"Usagi...I don't know how to tell you this...but your Palace here is in grave danger. Look what I found," came the blue-haired woman's worried voice.

"It's a chocolate candy! What's so bad about that?" Serenity asked confusedly.

"It's no ordinary candy. I analyzed it with my computer, and it's a minature bomb. There's several of them, about 26, all planted in the Palace at various points. If these explode, the entire Crystal Palace could be greatly damaged, if not completely demolished," Ami informed her.

"EEEEEK! Mommy! Who would be planting evil candies! It's not those people from the Marzipan Castle again, is it!" Chibi-Usa shrieked, running into the room and clutching the candy she had found.

"Obviously, one of the Mew Mews. There IS a way to stop this, however, someone has to eat them before they explode. I would suggest you do it, Serenity, but I don't want you to be close to one if it explodes before you can get to it. One of the Dessert Senshi should do it," Ami continued.

"How about Ahmed? He's always eating," Chibi-Usa suggested. She then looked closer at the candy in her hand. She now noticed that it had a purple sheen and had some writing on it. "Cafe Mew Mew? What's that? I bet this proves that one of those Mew Mews planted it," she said.

"Then we need to find him now. It's important that this is done quickly, but also thoroughly. I suppose I should come too since my computer can locate the candies," Ami said, standing up. She and Chibi-Usa went out into the hallway and immediately crashed into Yaten.

"OW! Watch where you two gossipy hens are going! Making fun of my Senshi name like that and then talking about evil candy!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Yaten, but would you either get out of our way or help us? And if you find any candies in weird places, eat them, because they might explode if you don't," Ami warned her hurriedly.

"What? Why would eating them help? Wouldn't they just explode in your stomach and hurt you worse?" Yaten asked.

"No, I think the digestive juices somehow stop them from exploding. It's like they dismantle the candy bombs. Also, my computer said so, and it doesn't lie," Ami corrected.

"Your computer? Let me see it then. Your computer might not lie on purpose, but it could be wrong. Machines are wrong sometimes," Yaten retorted. Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa ran off to look for Ahmed, leaving Ami and Yaten to argue. She found him in the hallway, and he had a question for her too. He held out a candy wrapper from one of the evil candies.

"I ate this, but then I noticed that it was wrapped in something that said 'Cafe Mew Mew.' Does this mean it was an evil candy?" he asked her.

"Yes, but you did the right thing. As weird as it may seem, we have to eat all of these candies before they explode and damage the Crystal Palace. I ran off to find you, so I didn't get a chance to ask Ami when they were supposed to go off," Chibi-Usa explained.

"Why did you need me then?" Ahmed asked.

"Because, silly, most of the time when I see you, you're eating, and you're always trying to gain weight, so I thought you'd be perfect for the job," Chibi-Usa giggled in response. Ahmed nodded and followed her to Ami and Yaten.

"Hey, Ami, I found him. Um...when are the candies supposed to explode anyway? Did you find out how much time we have left?" Chibi-Usa blurted out.

"Actually, they're meant to explode at different times. And they glow when they're about to...EAT THAT ONE QUICKLY! IT'S GLOWING!" Ami suddenly shrieked. Ahmed was about to put it in his mouth when Yaten grabbed it and flung it against the wall. It exploded, sending the five of them crashing the opposite direction. When the smoke cleared, there was a huge hole in the crystal wall.

"Yaten! Why'd you do that! He was going to save us and then you wrecked it!" Chibi-Usa shouted.

"I didn't want him to eat something that would explode! What if it made HIM explode!" Yaten retorted angrily. While this was going on, a purple-haired girl had climbed through the hole in the wall. She was wearing a magenta outfit that somewhat resembled the Sailor outfits the Starlights had used to wear, and she had wolf ears on her head. She also had a wolf tail as well.

"Stop right there, Kou Yaten. I must check you for the Lightning Rod," she ordered coldly. Before anyone could protest, she shot a purple energy beam at Yaten, who screamed and fainted as her Soul Crystal popped out of her chest.

"ARRGGGH! Now I'm gonna have to fight Yaten! Unless, of course, I can put it back in her while she's still out..." Chibi-Usa guessed aloud before rushing over to Yaten's limp body. The purple wolf girl was faster, however, and she kicked Chibi-Usa aside.

"Let it take its course, you Senshi has-been," she hissed.

"Mew Zakuro! You're Mew Zakuro!" Serenity suddenly blurted out, "Don't hurt my daughter!"

"I think you'll find that your little silver-haired friend is going to be more dangerous," Zakuro smirked before leaping back out the hole in the wall where she first entered. Indeed, Yaten was glowing with eerie black and green lights. In a flash, she was wearing her old Senshi outfit, except it was mostly white instead of black now.

"That's...ARRGGH! How are we going to get rid of the candies now and fight her too!" moaned Chibi-Usa.

"We split up," Ami replied matter-of-factly, "The Queen and I will go search for the candies, since we do not have our powers. You and Ahmed should stay behind and transform. Hopefully some of the other Sailors will assist you as well."

"YAY! I get to eat lots of candy! Um, I mean, not that it's good that Yaten's...OW!" Serenity shrieked as Yaten suddenly tackled her.

"Oh no, Mama! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Vanilla Star Power, Make Up!" Ahmed and Chibi-Usa turned into their Sailor forms, although the latter knew that his part would come mainly at the end when Yaten was knocked back out so he could heal her. Serenity shoved Yaten off of her and took off after Ami to search for the candies. Yaten charged again at the two of them.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon called, but it did not stop Yaten, who crashed into her.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Serious Laser!" Chibi Moon stared in astonishment as she heard those two old attack calls--it couldn't be! Didn't the Starlights lose their powers? Suddenly, one of the exploding candies, as well as a pot filled with roses, came flying at Yaten, knocking her out. The explosion also sent Chibi Moon and Sailor Vanilla flying backwards, and they landed on Seiya and Taiki who were coming through the doorway.

"OW! Wow, where did that come from!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"We just used stuff we could find, and it charges us up to use our old attack calls. I think that's the way it works for Senshi; your mother once threw a pizza at a monster but she still said her 'Moon Tiara Action' thing," Seiya explained from underneath the pink-haired girl's butt. Sailor Vanilla got up off of Taiki and went over to Yaten.

"Cosmic Healing!" With that, Yaten's wounds were healed. Elsewhere, Ami and Serenity sighed with relief as Ami's computer showed that all the exploding candies were gone.

"I think, this time, we were both saved and hindered by the Starlights," Serenity joked.


	6. Boys Only

Chapter 6: Boys Only

At Cafe Mew Mew, Ryou Shirogane had called the girls together for a meeting.

"Hey, who are you going to send us out to check next? So far we've been pretty unsuccessful," sighed Ichigo.

"This time, I am quite sure I have it. That's because I realized who is the most special of the Sailor Senshi, and that is Tuxedo Mask, who is now known as King Endymion," Ryou informed them.

"Tuxedo Mask? Why him? Why not the Queen? I thought she had more power," Mint pointed out.

"He is the only Sailor Senshi of the first generation who can stay as a male and still use magic. Furthermore, he does not wear the Sailor suit. That must make him the holder of the Lightning Rod, since he is an extra special person," Ryou explained.

"I'll go after him, then. I bet this time I'll get it!" Ichigo asserted.

As it was, King Endymion was also having a meeting with some of the Sailor Senshi, namely, Pierre, Mortimer, Basil, and Ahmed. And he had a somewhat similar idea to Ryou as well.

"I have called you four here for a special talk. As you may know, it is quite rare for males to be selected as Sailor Senshi," Endymion began.

"What about the Starlights? Don't they count since they can change genders?" asked Pierre.

"They were born women, you dimwit," snapped Mortimer. Pierre started to retort, but Endymion put a warning hand up.

"Don't start, you two, I've heard enough about how you two like to argue and we won't get anywhere if you start," he said sternly.

"Then what exactly are we here for? Oh, I know. We're going to try to retake the old patriarchy, right? Well, I for one, don't believe in that. Just because I don't love girls romantically doesn't mean I hate them," Pierre snapped, clearly annoyed at having his fun ruined.

"Look, if you would quit interrupting me, I could explain. And no, it has nothing to do with taking power away from women, I would not do that," sighed Endymion, "As I was TRYING to say, we are here to..."

"Oh, I know! We're going to learn how to court women and get girlfriends! I've told you, I'm gay!" Pierre blurted out.

"ENOUGH!!" Endymion bellowed.

"Stop being such a rude Frenchman," scolded Basil, "You'll get the scary Arab angry and he might cut us all up with his scimitar, eh."

"I'd like to see Ahmed try to cut me, he's a wimp who hates to exercise," snorted Mortimer scornfully.

"Stop that! Basil, no suspecting your teammates of doing things they wouldn't do. And Pierre, quit interrupting me or I'll send someone to take you out of here," Endymion snapped.

"Well, you're taking too long to explain why you brought us here," retorted Pierre. Endymion sighed and decided to give it one more chance.

"That is because I wanted to talk to you four about being a male Sailor Senshi. Because I wanted to warn you that you might be less powerful than the girls. This may not be true for you, but it was certainly true for me," he finally got out. He then jumped, startled, as a pink flash of light appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa, you don't need to transform! There's no battle here!" Mortimer called. But it was not Chibi-Usa. Instead, Mew Ichigo bounced into the room eagerly and posed.

"For the future of the Earth, I will serve, meow!" she announced.

"Get away! Get away you evil cat girl!" Pierre shrieked, jumping off his chair and picking it up as if to fling it at the pink-haired girl, "I HATE CATS!!"

"Why did you say you're going to serve us when you're just going to turn one of us evil?! It's not going to be me! Chocolate Star Power, Make Up!" Mortimer yelled, transforming into his brown-skirted Senshi outfit.

"Because I'm serving the Earth, which is plagued by you evil Sailor Senshi!" Mew Ichigo retorted.

"I thought her introduction speech was Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face, eh," Basil commented confusedly. Ichigo giggled flirtaceously at that.

"Wow, you think I'm stylish and graceful? Thanks! I still have to see if one of you has the Lightning Rod, though," she said cutely.

"As I said, it's not going to be me! I have new powers and I'm going to use them! Turn me into a large dog!" Sailor Chocolate called, and in a flash of light he was a big, golden-colored Saint Bernard dog. Ichigo stared at him nervously and then shot a pink energy beam out of her hands at Endymion, who yelled in pain and then fainted as his golden Soul Crystal popped out of him. Immediately the other three Senshi transformed to join their now-canine companion in the battle.

"Licorice Star Power, Make Up!"

"Cookie Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Vanilla Star Power, Make Up!" As Endymion flashed bright white and his clothing turned the same color, Sailor Licorice and Chocolate-dog headed for him. Sailor Cookie, on the other hand, made a beeline for Ichigo and ended up bodyslamming her.

"Die, you evil cat! I HATE CATS!!" he shouted. Ichigo panicked and shrieked, but she managed to grab her Strawberry Bell.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she yelled, and a pink energy beam shot out of it, knocking Sailor Cookie off of her.

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" Sailor Cookie countered, and Ichigo was bonked in the head by a calculator. She stepped backwards, shaking her head.

"It's pointless...the Lightning Rod isn't even here," she muttered before disappearing in a flash of pink light. Meanwhile, Sailor Licorice and Chocolate-dog were trying to fend off Evil Endymion, who had them wrapped up in vines of black roses, just like he had done to Sailor Moon so long ago.

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" Endymion lost his concentration as the calculator hit him, and he stopped sending black electricity down the vines. Sailor Licorice and Chocolate-dog slumped over. Sailor Licorice glared at Evil Endymion.

"I'm sick of being bullied, eh. Chronos Typhoon!" he cried, and a powerful cyclone of air flew out of him, ripping the black rose vines to shreds. The thorns struck Endymion, poking him all over.

"It's still not enough. Our powers aren't strong enough," sighed Sailor Vanilla, who had been watching and waiting for his turn to heal Endymion's certain injuries. Sailor Cookie rolled his eyes.

"Never say never, Ahmed. I'll undo the cat's curse. We just need to think of a plan," he retorted, but before he could make a move, he got tied up by Endymion's rose vines. The evil king prepared to shock Sailor Cookie too when a saving call came. Rather, it was a dog's howl as Chocolate-dog pounced on Endymion, slamming him to the ground.

"That's enough! Now, Pierre, I have him! You can sit on his head! That would knock him out, I bet!" the dog called in Mortimer's usual English accent. Of course, Sailor Cookie happily obliged, and the deed was done. Sailor Vanilla knelt next to the unconscious monarch and spoke the magic words.

"Cosmic Healing!"

"Next time I'll transform into something bigger, like an elephant, and then I'll be the hero!" Chocolate-dog declared.

"How are you going to go back to normal? Do you just will it?" asked Ahmed, after he detransformed.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've used this power," Chocolate-dog admitted. Pierre snickered.

"Maybe you should stay as a dog. Then you might learn to not be so arrogant," he teased.

"So what?! How's being a dog going to stop that?! Dogs get a lot more special things than people, and I'm a talking dog! Just like Luna and Artemis were talking cats!" Chocolate-dog retorted.

"I HATE CATS!!" Pierre called to no one in particular.


	7. Serena Learns A Lesson

Chapter 7: Serena Learns a Lesson

Serena McDouglas laid on her bed, her brown eyes filled with tears. She just couldn't believe it. What part of fate was torturing her to make her favorite characters her enemies? Worse, this latest group, from Tokyo Mew Mew, was turning the Sailor Senshi against each other. She sobbed as she remembered the horror of seeing her friend Pierre turn against her and hit her with his calculator attack in return for her trying to protect him.

"Was Rei right? She couldn't be. How can killing them be right?" she asked aloud. Outside her door, Setsuna Meiou listened, sympathy in her heart stirring for this girl. But even more than that, she feared that Serena would desert them again and join the Mew Mews. And that was definitely something she did not want to happen. None of the former Senshi wanted such a thing, although some feared it more than others. Haruka especially, given the way she reacted when Pierre had proposed going on a "fake date" with Wedding Peach. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something that she had not used in a long time. In fact, she wasn't even sure she could still use it after that Sailor Nemesis person had kicked her out of the Time Gates. But she had to try. She could travel through time, and she could also travel to other dimensions. It would be very risky, but if it worked it would prove to the entire Dessert Sailor Team that Rei's prophecy she had way back in March was correct. So she knocked on Serena's door.

"May I come in? I think I have something that can help you feel more at ease about being a Senshi," Setsuna called, getting right to the point. Serena perked up a bit when she heard that.

"Really? What kind of thing is it?" she asked, opening the door for Setsuna, who showed her the Time Key.

"This is a very important key. It allows the user to travel through time and also through other dimensions. I am not sure if I can still use it, but if this works, it will prove beyond a doubt that what you have been assigned to do is right and that you are NOT killing your favorite characters forever," Setsuna announced cryptically. Serena was confused at first, then she squealed happily.

"That's THE Time Key! WOW! I thought you were forbidden to use or something, though?" she asked.

"Maybe not in this case. It would be good for me to go back and check on things and see if I can still use it. And we cannot lose Sailor Senshi because they fear their duties. That, I believe, is much more important. Now to do this, we need to watch Wedding Peach. As far as I know, that may be the way to transport ourselves to their world," Setsuna explained seriously. Serena giggled and grabbed a Wedding Peach DVD.

"Would this work?" she asked. Setsuna nodded.

"Now I need you to transform and hold onto my hand. Do not let go, because if you do, you may be lost to wander Space-Time forever," Setsuna warned her sternly.

"Okay! Peanut Butter Star Power, Make Up!" Serena yelled, and she was dressed in her red Senshi outfit. She then put on the DVD and grasped Setsuna's hand eagerly. Setsuna concentrated on the Key, and it glowed with a bright pink light that arced to the television. In a flash, the two of them had disappeared from their own dimension. When they could see again, they were falling very fast through the air and landed smack on top of a girl with long pink hair who was walking home from school with her two friends.

"OW! What just hit me!" the girl exclaimed in shock.

"It's a Sailor Senshi! It's that one who joined us when we were under that evil Sailor Nemesis's spell!" Hinagiku Tamano gasped.

"Evil Sailor Nemesis? So...are you mad at me, then? We killed you. And you were always my favorites," Serena said sadly, climbing off of Momoko.

"No, not at all. We're not angry at you. In fact, we are quite grateful," Yuri said kindly. Serena stared at her in confusion. How could that be true? How could hurting them be something good?

"We don't know how it happened, but when we died in your world, we came back here all safe and sound. And that Sailor Nemesis person stopped bossing us around, so I assume it was something good," Momoko asnwered.

"You guys don't hate gay people any more, do you?" Serena asked.

"No, I guess not. I don't like the idea, but it's not something that deserves that kind of punishment," sighed Hinagiku. Serena cheered.

"YAY! It worked! So, Setsuna, it WAS okay! Rei was right that it would help them! I'm so sorry I left the team and stuff!" she gushed, giving Setsuna a big hug. In response, they glowed pink again and found themselves back in Serena's bedroom. Once she returned, Setsuna immediately fainted, her powers exhausted. Serena reached down and gave her another hug, but was interrupted by the door opening and Rainbow entering, Galaxy behind her.

"Okay, what's the meaning of this! Did you transform and attack Setsuna!" Rainbow shouted.

"Of course not! She took me to visit the Love Angels in their world and I learned that Rei was right about everything!" Serena blurted out, horrified at the suggestion that she would harm Setsuna.

"Hmmph, you should've brought me along, then. I could've told those idiotic girls to stop fighting all over that one blond guy," Rainbow snapped.

"I don't know if we can go back. I think Setsuna used up all her Time powers," Serena said sadly.

"That's too bad, isn't it. You poor girl, forced to fight your idols," cooed a voice that Serena knew was the voice of Mew Mint. And there she was, flashing into the room, surrounded by her blue aura.

"Actually, I just learned that it's okay to fight you guys because you'll go back to being good Mew Mews instead of being Sailor Nemesis's pawns. Peanut Butter Star Power, Make Up!" Serena called.

"Good, you agree now. Peppermint Star Power, Make Up!" added Rainbow. Mint just smirked.

"Can you really bear to hurt me, Serena?" she said, trying to ignore the fact that there was another Senshi in the room.

"She may not, but I can! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" yelled Sailor Peppermint, flinging a ball of electricity at Mew Mint, who was knocked to the floor. Sailor Peanut Butter gasped.

"I...I still don't like seeing the anime girls hurt, but...if it'll free you from Sailor Nemesis...Pastry Power!" Peanut Butter cried, flinging various pastries such as donuts, croissants, and cookies at Mint.

"That hurt! And it was embarrassing! I'll show you, you betrayer of anime characters!" Mint shouted, and before Sailor Peanut Butter could react, a beam of blue energy washed over her and she collapsed, still in her Senshi outfit as her red Soul Crystal popped out. As it emerged, her clothing changed so that it was green and black now, with red-orange bows.

"Will you villains STOP turning Serena evil! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Peppermint screamed, throwing another electric attack at Mew Mint, but she disappeared before it hit her this time.

"Hey, fatso, you want some sweets?" Sailor Peanut Butter jeered.

"Who, me? Not while I'm fighting! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Peppermint yelled, blasting Evil Peanut Butter back. She stood back up, glaring at the green-haired Senshi.

"Okay, you asked for it! Pastry Power!" Evil Peanut Butter called, only this time she just summoned one gigantic chocolate donut into her hands. She then rushed at Sailor Peppermint, knocking her to the floor as she began to cram the giant donut into the startled Senshi's mouth.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Evil Peanut Butter looked up, startled, not having much time to react before most of her body was frozen up to her head. Sailor Popiscle and Sailor Cookie were in the doorway, fully clad in their Senshi garb. Sailor Peppermint shoved the frozen former Senshi off of her, spitting the pieces of evil donut out of her mouth.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" The force of the double attack knocked out Evil Peanut Butter, and the inverted Senshi outfit melted off of her.

"Hey, what happened to Setsuna? Did she get attacked by Evil Serena too?" Sailor Popsicle asked, noticing the other fainted body on the floor.

"That's because she helped Serena see the light, so to speak. I don't know exactly what happened, but I think they got to talk to the Love Angels, who were freed from Sailor Nemesis now," Sailor Peppermint answered.

"I think this would be a good time to invite Ahmed over to do some healing," Sailor Cookie said, half-serious.


	8. An Arabian Love Story

Chapter 8: An Arabian Love Story

Seiya was startled at the noise and she came running. When she arrived, she found Ahmed sitting dazedly on the floor of his bedroom and an opened letter laying near him. She picked it up and read it.

"Your girlfriend is coming to visit you? But I thought you were in love with Pierre," Seiya said, confused.

"I...I am. She's just someone from my past that I knew," Ahmed answered curtly before getting up and briskly walking out. Seiya watched him leave, and then decided to go ask Serenity about it. Surprisingly, she knew all about it.

"I got the letter first. It's not just his old girlfriend, it's his parents. She wants to come live in Crystal Tokyo with him. So, obviously, they're coming here since Ahmed lives here for now," Serenity explained, although, like when Jessica's parents came to visit, she was excited to meet more Dessert Senshi family members. As much as she loved having everyone around, she sometimes found it hard to believe that anyone would willingly leave their families. Her own parents and brother Shingo still lived in Crystal Tokyo, in a house nearby the palace, and she of course visited them often.

"His parents are coming? Does this have to do with a matchmaking mission? Odango, which side are you on? I can't take either side. There's gotta be some girl in unrequited love out there coming here from Iraq, but he's also got a duty to stay here and Pierre is here!" Seiya shouted.

"Why are you so upset about this? This is a happy family reunion!" Serenity giggled. Seiya glared at her.

"That's because you're happily in love. It must be nice to have a stable romance that you know you're destined to have," Seiya snapped.

"But I thought you were in love with Makoto and she was with you? Or does she sigh over boys who look like that old classmate of hers too much, still?" Serenity asked, confused.

"No, but you can't understand what I went through before I found her! And that's because you were too dumb to realize I loved you so much!" Seiya shouted.

"WAAAAH! I'm not dumb! I just..."

"Excuse me, your majesty, but some guests have come to see you," a servant interrupted, a very tall, strong girl with green hair named Shiori. Behind her were Ahmed's parents and the girl who had come searching for him. Serenity shrieked, startled.

"EEEEK! I didn't expect you to come so quickly! Um, Seiya, can you go get Ahmed?" she asked. Seiya stuck her tongue out at Serenity but she ran off to find the weight-obsessed boy anyway. She found him in the palace gardens, sitting on a secluded bench.

"Your parents came here with some girl, and the stupid Queen told me to get you," Seiya snapped at him, still angry at Serenity. Ahmed got up reluctantly.

"I'll go if it's an order," he sighed. Seiya noticed that he had a cell phone with him and scowled. So he's calling Pierre to come? This will be a mess for sure, someone's going to get their heart broken. And stupid Odango is oblivious, Seiya thought angrily. Ahmed, on the other hand, was frightened of what might happen. He remembered Leila very well. Very beautiful girl, in his opinion, and he had told her so. However, she had a crush on him, and now she believed that it was returned. As he trudged to the palace with Seiya, Ahmed regretted using her to hide his homosexuality, and also how when he was in Crystal Tokyo, Pierre had made him forget about this problem. Because while he never said he loved her, he never told her he didn't, nor did he tell her he preferred men.

"YAY! There he is! He's just as wonderful as ever!" There she was. Leila. Very beautiful, and very round and fat, something Ahmed believed enhanced her beauty greatly. She rushed up and gave him a hug. Serenity giggled.

"That's cute. Um, but he's...did he even tell you guys what's been going on here?" she asked, more to Ahmed's parents than anyone else.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Leila asked, her eyes innocent and worried.

"He has another love! A boy named Pierre Fromage! And one of you, you or him, Ahmed is going to have to break someone's heart!" Seiya shouted. This was news to Mr. and Mrs. Hussein, although it wasn't too surprising when they realized it. Their son really never had much of a romantic interest in females, and he did seem to stare at male bodies more.

"Is that your old girlfriend, Ahmed? You're not going to leave me for her, are you?" Ahmed felt trapped as Pierre's half-teasing voice rang out. Why, oh why did he have to come now? Ahmed quickly regretted calling Pierre over to meet his parents, although it was more something he did out of a sense of duty. However, in that instant, his mind was made up. He did want to stay with Pierre. But would revealing such information get him in trouble?

"Ahmed, is there something you're not telling us about yourself?" Mrs. Hussein asked him, sounding both scolding and worried.

"So he's gay? Why didn't he tell me! You led me on!" Leila shouted at him. Serenity sighed, she could completely understand Ahmed's situation. She knew what it was like to have to choose, to hurt one or the other inevitably.

"Maybe he didn't say anything because he didn't want to hurt your feelings? Maybe he was afraid he would be punished if people knew about his orientation?" she protested, defending him.

"We would not punish him for such a thing. He cannot help being that way, and if it is true, then we'd rather know now so he's not forced into an unwanted marriage that hurts both parties. Ahmed, please make up your mind," Mr. Hussein pleaded. Ahmed looked from Leila, to Pierre, and then finally to his parents.

"I admit it. I prefer guys. I just can't force myself to love a girl in that way," he said, softly, frightened.

"So, he said it! And you better not be disappointed in him!" Pierre teased.

"Of course we're disappointed, but not so much that he would be punished. I'm sure he's old enough to know himself by now, right?" Mrs. Hussein asked her husband and he nodded. Leila, however, did not quite share the same acceptance of what was just revealed.

"How DARE you hide that from me! You led me on! Why didn't you tell me you were gay in the first place!" she sobbed. Before Ahmed could respond to her, he was struck by a beam of green energy that ripped his silvery-white Soul Crystal from his body.

"Surely the healing Senshi holds the Lightning Rod," Mew Lettuce whispered hopefully, having been the one who zapped Ahmed in the first place, but she quickly found out that her guess had been incorrect as the black lights washed over Ahmed and turned his Sailor Vanilla outfit into a negative of what it had been.

"What's wrong with him! And who's that strangely dressed green girl?" Mr. Hussein asked, confused.

"That's one of the Mew Mews. They're zapping us Dessert Senshi to see if we have the Lightning Rod. So far, they've failed, and each time, their target Senshi turns evil and we have to knock them out to cure them," Pierre explained, though he did not make a move to transform. He then smirked through his own horror at seeing his lover turned against him. "He's weak enough we can knock him out without any magic."

"Knock him out! You're evil! I'll never let you do that to him!" Leila shouted, stepping in front of Ahmed, who, since he was Evil Sailor Vanilla now, repaid her kindness by kicking her in the back from behind.

"Leila, stop it! Don't get involved in a Senshi battle! We'll find out more about Pierre later!" Mrs. Hussein called, trying to drag the heartbroken girl away, but Leila struggled away, just as Mew Lettuce jumped on top of her.

"What the...! Cookie Prism Power, Make Up!" Pierre called, realizing he'd have to fight anyway, as Mew Lettuce was apparently trying to take Leila back to the Mew Mews' world with her. Leila screamed and tried to swat Mew Lettuce away from her, but the porpoise girl hung on. Suddenly, Ahmed charged at them, knocking both girls to opposite sides violently.

"Both of you! KILL! How dare you show up and ruin my happiness! And you too, you psycho mermaid!" he shouted.

"But I love you, Ahmed! I love you more than Pierre ever could! He's going to try to hurt you!" Leila pleaded. Mew Lettuce backed off this time and teleported back to Cafe Mew Mew. Sailor Cookie looked to his deranged lover sadly.

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" As the magical calculator flew at Evil Sailor Vanilla, Sailor Cookie lunged at him, knocking him to the floor, the force of which made Evil Vanilla's head hit the floor with a loud thud.

"I hate you too! I refuse to choose! I'll have both of you!" he shouted back dizzily. Surprisingly, Sailor Cookie did not attack again. Instead, he kissed the Sailor Senshi-turned evil.


	9. Rainbow and Jessica

Chapter 9: Rainbow and Jessica

"So I heard that you turned Ahmed good again with your love! That's so romantic!" Serena squealed to Pierre as he told her about what had happened with Ahmed's parents and that Leila girl.

"Not quite, I knocked his head first. I think Mr. and Mrs. Hussein understand that I had to do that; they knew Ahmed wasn't acting like himself, but I don't think Leila will ever like me," Pierre admitted. Rainbow was listening on the other side of the wall, feeling rather jealous. Why did Pierre get to be with HIS love, and Jessica was stuck at the Hino household! She cringed as Serena piped up again.

"Really! He has really really nice parents, then, they didn't really get angry at you for hurting him?" Serena asked again.

"If they did, they didn't show it. I'm not kidding about this, Serena," Pierre snapped, then he calmed down. "I'm going back there soon to visit Ahmed and his parents. They're still staying at the palace for a bit more. They at least want to see the Summer Festival while they're in Japan." Rainbow suddenly perked up when she heard that. Maybe she could find Jessica there. Certainly Rei would be there, selling her charms, and she might bring Jessica along.

"The Summer Festival! Rainbow, this is strange, but do you want to come with me to Hino's Kimono's? We can get yukata together; she makes special ones for lovely plus-sized girls like us." Rainbow was shaken out of her thoughts by Galaxy's voice blaring at her, but it only gave her more ideas. Perhaps she could have both things she wanted, which was to have Jessica live with her and for Galaxy to go away.

"Okay. I'll go to Hino's Kimono's with you," Rainbow agreed. Michiru did mention getting some yukata for the girls earlier, but Rainbow had forgotten about it. So Michiru soon was on her way, driving Galaxy and Rainbow over to Hino's Kimonos, with Rainbow plotting in the car. When they arrived, they saw Jessica sitting on the steps, talking on a cellphone.

"If Mother refuses to take you here, Brittany, then I do not see how you could come, unless you snuck on an airplane," Jessica was telling someone coolly.

"Brittany? Is that your sister? Is she normal-sized or tiny like you?" Galaxy asked, curious.

"I didn't say you couldn't come. It wouldn't bother me. But I am not able to come get you, nor do I necessarily care to," Jessica finished in her same cold manner before switching off the phone. She turned to Galaxy. "She is my younger sister, mon. And she is bigger than me, yes."

"Why are you being mean to your sister? I have a younger brother myself, and I wouldn't turn him down if he asked to come visit," Galaxy chided her. Surprisingly, Rainbow was ignoring Galaxy and Jessica for the moment, although that was because she was talking to Rei.

"So you see, I think that Galaxy would like it much better here than Jessica. She likes pretty fashions, so she should live at the kimono shop. Jessica doesn't care, and I think Setsuna and Hotaru would like having someone so quiet like them around. Also, it would be easier on Haruka and Michiru if Galaxy wasn't always insulting their love," she was saying.

"I realize that taking care of Galaxy has been hard for them sometimes, especially when the Love Angels came, but they've gotten used to her by now, I would think. And Jessica's set up here, too, not to mention Madoka likes having her around. Madoka wasn't entirely keen on having to share the house with someone else, you know she likes her alone time, and she was glad to have Jessica since they don't bother each other. I don't think Madoka would like having Galaxy around," Rei pointed out.

"Madoka can learn to like it! I just can't live with her anymore! I NEED to be around Jessica; how else can I learn to be so perfect and unemotional like her!" Rainbow cried.

"Jessica's not perfect, Rainbow. She may seem that way to you, but that's because you've not really lived with her. Believe me, she's not perfect," Rei replied dryly. Galaxy and Michiru then came over, followed by Jessica who was just watching them.

"We actually came here to buy kimonos for Rainbow and Galaxy. It's for the summer festival," Michiru explained.

"I don't care about the kimonos! I just want her!" Rainbow demanded, grabbing Jessica and picking her up.

"You can't have her, Rainbow. The eight of us living in that one house is enough already," Michiru said firmly.

"NO! I want Jessica! And I want Galaxy gone! She doesn't like me and I don't like her, so it would be best!" Rainbow shouted, squeezing Jessica tighter.

"What! So you just came here to get rid of me!" Galaxy shouted indignantly. Rainbow began to retort, but then she was startled when Jessica squirmed out of her arms and dropped to the ground.

"I don't think she wants to go with you," Rei remarked.

"No! I don't care! I'm GOING TO HAVE HER!" Rainbow screamed, lunging for Jessica. She did not reach her target, as a golden beam of energy shot her in the back and she fell over, her dark green Soul Crystal emerging from her round body. Galaxy and Jessica both knew what was going on.

"Jellybean Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Popsicle Crystal Power, Make Up!" They did not get much farther than just transforming, however, because when they heard the call of "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno," they were encased in a large yellow glob of pudding. As might be expected, Mew Pudding was standing nearby, hoping that Rainbow would hold the legendary Lightning Rod. Alas, Rainbow did not, and as she was dressed in a pink and black version of her Senshi outfit, everyone knew they'd have to fight her. Of course, how could they fight anyone, given that they were trapped?

"Space Sword Blaster!" With that call from Sailor Bubble Gum, the answer was revealed. A slash of pale blue energy came flying at the glob of pudding and it exploded, sending Sailor Popsicle and Sailor Jellybean free and flying. Jellybean landed on Evil Peppermint, while Popiscle crashed on top of Mew Pudding, who squeaked and was smushed on the ground.

"EEEEK! I have a giant girl on me!" she squealed.

"Well it's your fault for doing that to me! I could've suffocated in there!" Sailor Popsicle retorted as she tried to get up off of the monkey girl. Not far away, Evil Peppermint had thrown Sailor Jellybean to the ground fiercely.

"I hate you now! You betrayed me! I was gonna be your pupil and learn how to be like you, and you rejected me!" Evil Peppermint was shouting.

"I do not give lessons in that manner, mon. You should be yourself," Sailor Jellybean replied calmly.

"Teach me how to be so unemotional! Teach me or else I'll have to kill you!" Evil Peppermint screamed, "Sparkling Wide..." She didn't get any farther in her attack before Sailor Bubble Gum interrupted her, yanking back on the inverted Senshi's pink collar.

"Stop that, Rainbow. How is she going to teach you that anyway? Maybe you should just calm down like her and let me knock you out?" Bubble Gum challenged. Evil Peppermint swung around, shoving the muscular but shorter girl down.

"She...I just hate Galaxy and want her out! Galaxy's the one who sent the Love Angels here! It's Galaxy's fault that Spectra attacked me! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Popsicle was too shocked to dodge the ball of electricity, and it knocked her down, slamming her into the side of the Hino household.

"Space Sword Blaster!" This time Evil Peppermint was knocked down, and Sailor Bubble Gum stood over her.

"That's enough from you! You know very well that Galaxy had nothing to do with the Love Angels!" she scolded before knocking out Evil Peppermint with a punch. This turned her back into Rainbow, and Rei went into the house to call Ahmed so he could use his healing powers on her.

"Why did she blame me! I thought Serena was the one who gave the Love Angels the idea to use Spectra!" Sailor Popsicle exclaimed in a daze, still shocked by Rainbow's words.

"She wasn't quite herself. Remember? The same thing happened to Pierre and Serena," Michiru reassured her, "Now while we're waiting for Ahmed to arrive and help Rainbow, why don't we get you a kimono for the festival?"

"Sure, I'll take her to see the selection," Rei agreed, coming back out. "I also called Ahmed and Serenity said she'd bring him."

"Can I take Jessica home now?" Rainbow moaned, seeing that Madoka and Jessica were nearby.

"No, I don't think Mom and the others will let you do that. They already said no, and you didn't help by throwing that tantrum and grabbing Jessica," Madoka answered, receiving a silent glare from Rainbow.


	10. Summer Festival

Chapter 10: Summer Festival

It was the day of the Summer Festival, a tradition in Japan, and Akane was not about to miss it. So she and Maria, double-dating with Basil and Bridget, arrived there as a group. The three girls were all wearing yukata they had bought from Rei's home store, and so was Minako, as their escort. The trouble began when they passed by Ahmed and his family.

"Look out everyone. I think the evil Arabs are trying to disrupt your sacred festival, eh," Basil hissed to Minako and Akane.

"Ahmed's not going to do anything bad, Basil. You should be glad he's here, what if the Mew Mews come and turn someone evil? Then we'll have to knock them out. And he's good at healing them after that," Akane pointed out.

"It's Minako Aino! Hey, you'd be hot if you were fat! Just like this beautiful lady here!" someone with an obvious Arabic accent blurted out. It was Ahmed's older brother, Akbar, who had also come along to visit Crystal Tokyo with Leila and his parents.

"Me? Um, no thanks, I'd rather be thin like I am. But I'm glad you recognized who I am," Minako giggled.

"Don't get roped in by his tricks! They LOVE to seduce blond girls!" Basil hissed in yet another prejudiced warning.

"It's okay, Basil. My brother is just kind of girl-crazy," Ahmed said quietly, trying to stop what he feared might escalate into a fight.

"Hey, Ahmed! Is that your family? Did they forgive me for attacking you?" called Pierre, who was nearby and hurrying up in his waddling way.

"I can see why you like that guy. We're quite a pair, aren't we," Akbar teased, grabbing his brother, "We both LOVE fat people."

"Because you like to eat them with oil, eh," Basil muttered angrily, and Bridget grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to go try the goldfish scoop? I mean, it might be nice to watch the fish swimming around," she suggested.

"Okay! I declare that I will get a pet fish for Bridget!" Akane blurted out, hearing her.

"But won't Naoko eat it?" Minako gasped, half-teasingly.

"Look! That guy's wearing a dress! Is that normal here in Crystal Tokyo?" Akbar blurted out, pointing to Mortimer Wellington, who was visiting the festival with Makoto, Kurumi, and Seiya. Minako shrugged.

"So far as I know, he's always like that. It's his style to wear girls' clothes. I'm surprised no one's commented on it, but I guess if Galaxy's not spent much time with him, it wouldn't cause a fuss. Galaxy really hates it when guys wear dresses, or so I've heard," she explained in a gossipy manner, ignoring her daughter as she left with Maria and Bridget to check out the goldfish scoop.

"Akane, isn't there something weird about it, though? I mean, the fish at the pet store cost more that it takes to play this game. Are these pet quality?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Probably not, but Bridget said she wanted one, so I'll get it for her!" Akane declared. And if I indulge Bridget's desires for pets, it'll soon annoy Minako when the house is full of animals, Akane thought with a sneaky glint in her pink eyes.

"That's okay. It was just something I suggested to distract Basil, but he didn't come anyway," Bridget said meekly.

"Yeah, but I'll get you one anyway. As a present. And maybe I want one myself! It IS my birthday! July 13, now age 18!" Akane announced.

"A fish and a cat both, that will be hard to take home..." Bridget said softly, wondering whether or not her parents would even allow it.

"Those fish will die soon. They're not healthy," said someone with a deep voice. Akane looked around, confused, until she saw a girl about Bridget's age nearby. This girl was rather stocky and plump, yet she also looked quite strong, and she had her black hair styled much like Seiya's.

"They're not? Then...it's just like pet stores, isn't it. The dogs there are often raised on puppy farms and overbred," Bridget said sadly.

"Who are you? Are you an admirer of Seiya's?" Akane asked the mysterious girl, somewhat teasing. The girl shook her head, still looking quite serious.

"No, my name is Shaina Lights. I'm here with my love, Fiona, and her friend Myrna," she explained before running off, presumably called away by her friends.

"Poor girl. She seemed so sad, like she's been through a lot. I should give her some of my love," Akane said, completely forgetting about getting a fish for Bridget.

"Maybe she just was warning us?" Maria asked, hoping Akane wouldn't get herself in trouble like she did when she tried to "save" Jessica.

"Yeah, but there was something too old about her. Like her brow is always furrowed. I can see her being that type. Some people at the soup kitchen have permanent frown lines from all their hardships, even when they're happy," Akane explained, but then she was distracted when a whip of purple energy grabbed her by the neck.

"Such a pure-hearted girl to care so much about helping others...you must have the Lightning Rod," Zakuro sneered as she shot a purple beam of energy at Akane, who slumped over as her indigo soul crystal popped out.

"It's one of those Mew Mews, Maria. I remember because one of them did that to me. Cupcake Crystal Power, Make Up!" called Bridget. As she could see, Akane's clothing was morphing into the inverted version of her Senshi outfit, which was mostly a pale, sandy beige with brown bows.

"Butterscotch Star Power, Make Up!" added Maria, although she wasn't sure she could handle using her powers against Akane, even though all she could do was blind people with bright colorful lights. Behind them, Kurumi came running up, with Sailor Chocolate transformed behind her.

"You fool! She's turned evil! That won't work!" he shouted, but Kurumi didn't listen and she knelt down in front of Evil Lollipop.

"Um, Akane? Would you make a poor girl happy and clonk yourself on the head? It would give me the little pleasure since I don't have much," she pleaded, but Akane punched Kurumi in her giant forehead.

"Shut up, you worthless peon! I am Akane Aino, daughter of the great Minako Aino! All shall bow down to me and give me money!" Evil Lollipop declared.

"Oh great, NOW she cares, when she's evil," sighed Minako as Sailor Chocolate yanked Kurumi away.

"I told you that was stupid, now transform," he snapped.

"Yeah, Akane, you turned into a meanie! Caramel Star Power, Make Up!" she shouted. As she transformed, Evil Lollipop shot an indigo energy beam at her, knocking Sailor Caramel into the goldfish booth, which spilled upon the giant girl's impact. Evil Lollipop then jerked backwards as a rose stabbed her in the hand. Sailor Cupcake glared at her from nearby, then her expression just became sad.

"I'm not Tuxedo Mask. I don't have a speech. But I cannot bring myself to harm Akane besides that," she sighed.

"I can, though! Caramel Love-Me Chain!" The turquoise whip of hearts shot out, smacking Evil Lollipop, who shot another energy beam at Sailor Caramel. This time she crashed on top of Basil, who was just getting ready to transform. Evil Lollipop was about to shoot another energy beam when the whinny of a horse was heard. A golden horse charged out of nowhere and kicked Evil Lollipop in the head with his hoofs, knocking her out.

"Hah, don't underestimate the power of the wild," bragged the horse, who was obviously Sailor Chocolate. Sailor Butterscotch hurried over and replaced Akane's Soul Crystal, relieved that she didn't have to hurt her lover.

"So, Mortimer, how long are you going to stay like that?" Makoto asked, coming up near them.

"About an hour. That's how long it lasted the other time at the palace," Chocolate-horse shrugged. When Zakuro returned to Cafe Mew Mew, Ichigo grabbed her by the arm.

"Ryou has a new idea for us. We should go out in pairs now. That way we can handle the Senshi better," she said. Zakuro nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea."


	11. Defend Yourselves, Sailor Senshi

Chapter 11: Defend Yourselves, Sailor Senshi

It had been on their minds ever since that day when Yaten was turned evil temporarily. The Starlights needed to defend themselves better. Just because Sailor Nemesis had stolen their powers didn't mean that they couldn't fight when they could. It was still in their minds that they were Sailor Senshi, albeit Senshi without magic. So one day Seiya suggested that they all go and get stronger. The place that was suggested for this was the same workout gym that Sakura and Basil had been attacked by Hinagiku at. However, the enthusiasm for the idea was not quite shared by Yaten, who did not relish the idea of getting hot and sweaty.

"I'm surprised you agreed to come, Yaten, but I'm glad you came all the same," said Makoto as she greeted them at the door of the gym. Not only was she there as well, but Haruka, Sakura, Madoka, Bridget, and Mozzarella were present. Yaten glared at Makoto.

"I didn't entirely agree to come. Someone dragged me along," she snapped, with an annoyed look at Seiya. Seiya shrugged.

"You still need to do this. Those Mew Mews are involving us in the battles too, so we need to be able to fight. And it's hard to fight when you're too scared of sweating to battle," she pointed out. Taiki went out to the main desk to sign them in, but she found Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint were behind the desk.

"Hi, Kou Taiki. You'll be easy to take, you lost your magic," Mint smirked as she grabbed at Taiki's arm over the desk. Taiki backed away and was about to go warn the others when Mint jumped over the desk and grabbed her. Ichigo climbed over too.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to use you to give the Senshi a workout," Ichigo smirked, her gloved hand glowing pink. The pink energy beam flew out and shot Taiki in the chest. She collapsed, her lavender Soul Crystal popping out of her.

"What's taking her so long? Did one of those bad Mew girls infiltrate this place like Angel Daisy did before?" asked Sakura, back near the entrance with the others. Taiki, or rather, Sailor Star Maker, came back to them, wearing an inverted version of her Senshi outfit and a cold look on her face.

"Yaten looked kind of like that when they turned her evil too!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Marshmallow Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Milkshake Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Bubble Gum Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Cupcake Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mozzarella, Sakura, Madoka, and Bridget all transformed, while Haruka stepped up by the four Senshi in a fighting stance. She glared at the inverted Taiki.

"Hah! I knew you Starlights were evil! Come and try to get me!" she challenged. Makoto sighed.

"Look, Haruka, it's good that you know we're supposed to knock her out, but the Starlights are NOT evil. She's obviously been turned that way by the Mew Mews, and we should go find her Soul Crystal," she said, grabbing Haruka's arm.

"Yeah, you don't have to be so protective of us like you did in that lava world," snapped Sailor Bubble Gum, but that left her open for Evil Star Maker to rush over and knock her glasses off. Sailor Bubble Gum stared at the ground in shock, looking for them without much luck because everything looked like a weird blur. She then saw something white coming for her and then it tried to shove her down. Something snapped inside her and she reared up and punched back, sending the white blur away from her.

"Good job! Keep fighting even though you can't see!" Sailor Milkshake cheered. Haruka rolled her eyes as she went out the door with Makoto, Seiya and Yaten.

"You know, Sakura, Rei's going to be angry if she finds out that her daughter's glasses were smashed," she retorted. Seiya yanked her through the door.

"Stop that! Stop bossing them around! We need to avenge Taiki!" she shouted angrily.

"So? What if I want to leave Taiki like that?" Haruka smirked, crossing her arms and stepping backwards towards the room where the others were fighting.

"Hey, good idea! Maybe you can help us! I mean, you don't like Taiki anyway, right?" said a cheerful voice who could only be Mew Ichigo. She and Mew Mint stepped out of the check-in desk, approaching the four former Senshi. Haruka hesitated, and then stepped up to Ichigo.

"Yes. I shall join you. As long as I can be with Michiru," she said.

"No, no, no! Not again! Don't do that again!" Seiya shouted, rather panicked, "We do NOT want a replay of what happened with Galaxia, not after what happened with the Love Angels and those two Senshi joining them!"

"Yeah, Haruka, what kind of example does that set for the Dessert Senshi?" Makoto pointed out, "Didn't you want to punish them for joining the Love Angels? If you do this, you'll be the hypocrite Serena accused you of being!" Ichigo and Mint just watched the three Senshi, confused.

"Um, who are the Love Angels? And Galaxia?" Ichigo asked innocently. Mint jumped in front of her, holding the Mint Arrow.

"They're trying to distract us! And they're really bad if they fought loving angels! Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint shouted, shooting a blue arrow of energy at the Senshi. Makoto knocked Haruka out of the way, and Seiya ducked, but it hit Yaten in the arm, sending her crashing into the wall.

"All right! You asked for it! FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" Seiya roared, shouting her old transformation phrase in her rage. But because she had lost her powers, nothing happened, and she was left looking silly with her hand in the air.

"We got Taiki back to normal!" Sailor Marshmallow called, swinging the door to the martial-arts room open.

"Come on, Ichigo, let's try the plan Ryou told us to do," Mew Mint said, pulling Ichigo towards where Sailor Marshmallow was.

"Hey, stupid! Plan this! Metal Discus!" Sailor Marshmallow shouted, flinging a big metal gear at the two Mew Mews. They ducked, and it crashed into a weight machine, knocking the weights all over the floor. Mew Mint and Mew Ichigo ran past the startled Senshi. However, while Mew Mint was able to get to Taiki, Mew Ichigo was knocked to the floor by Sailor Bubble Gum, who had gotten her glasses back. Mint grabbed Ichigo's tail with one hand, holding Taiki's ponytail in the other.

"Come on, Ichigo, we can teleport, remember? Let's take this one with us," she hissed.

"No way! I'm coming with you then!" Sailor Bubble Gum retorted, holding onto Mew Ichigo.

"Get off of me you musclebound Hulk girl! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled, knocking Sailor Bubble Gum to the side with her pink energy beam.

"Just teleport! Hurry!" Mint demanded, as Sailor Milkshake was not only trying to pull Taiki's hair out of the bird-girl's hand, but Seiya and Yaten had come back as well.

"Fine! I'm trying!" Ichigo snapped back, concentrating on her Strawberry Bell as Mint focused on the Mint Arrow. There was a flash of blue and pink light, and then Mint, Ichigo, and Taiki were gone.

"Bring her back! What the...where did they go!" Seiya spluttered.

"Not again. Those evil anime characters won't stop at anything. They'll use the evil inside of her," Haruka muttered angrily.

"What evil? Taiki's not evil, you know that," Makoto scolded. At Cafe Mew Mew, Ichigo and Mint reappeared with their captive in tow.

"Where am I?" Taiki mumbled, waking up on the floor.

"You're in Cafe Mew Mew, a wonderful place with sweet treats and fun!" Ichigo announced like she was doing a commercial. Ryou appeared in the doorway to their planning area, and beckoned for Mint to come. She followed him, finding that Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro were sitting near a large box marked "Danger-Too Fattening For Customers."

"What's that for? Why did you want Taiki, anyway? She lost her powers," Mint pointed out.

"Yes, and because of that, she can be a very useful ally to us. We just need to give her the right motivation," Ryou told Mint mysteriously as he held up a small vial filled with a pink liquid.


	12. Haruka on Trial

Chapter 12: Haruka on Trial

Haruka sighed as she took Setsuna's green tea out of the microwave.

"Here is your tea, Lady Pluto. Now what other chores do you have for me?" she asked, somewhat teasing, yet also bitter. Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe none if this has taught you a lesson," she said imperiously.

"I don't understand why you've been treating me like this. I was not planning to actually join the Mew Mews. I meant to sneak into wherever they teleport back to when they leave and find out their secrets. I promise you, I would NOT have sold my soul to them like I did with Galaxia," Haruka pleaded.

"It was still dangerously close to what you did back then. I expected better of you, Haruka Tenou, to set a good example for the Dessert Senshi, especially when we recently had so much trouble convincing Serena that it was okay to fight the anime characters. I gave up the last of my powers for that," Setsuna replied, her voice icy with contempt. There was a knock on the door, interrupting the conversation between the two former Senshi. Michiru, who had been quietly watching the others, went and got it. When she opened the door, she found that it was Mortimer Wellington who was waiting.

"Hello, Michiru. I came here because Makoto told me some things about what happened at the gym, and I thought your group would be the best to talk to about it," he explained. Galaxy peeked into the room and gave a shriek of disgust, pointing at Mortimer.

"He's...EWWW!! HE'S WEARING A DRESS!!" Indeed, Mortimer was wearing a pale blue sundress, tailored to fit his tall, masculine body.

"Yes, yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"Of course I do! I can understand the Senshi outfits since you don't pick what that looks like, but a boy wearing a dress out of choice?! That's disgusting!" Galaxy shouted angrily.

"That's enough, Galaxy. He didn't come here to get yelled at about his clothing, he came here to talk to me," Haruka scolded.

"I did. And about when you wanted to join the Mew Mews. Did that have anything to do with the fact that Taiki, who was one of the Sailor Starlights, got captured by them? The reason I'm asking is because I heard you didn't like the Starlights," Mortimer finally got to explain.

"It didn't have anything to do with Taiki, and I didn't want to actually join them the way Serena and Mozzarella joined the Love Angels. I was only going to get them to take me to their hideout so I could find out their secrets. I actually was wondering if they had any connection to Galaxia, because of how they turn the Sailor Senshi evil. Galaxia did just the same thing. The thing is, inverted Senshi outfits weren't necessarily part of Galaxia's plan, so it probably isn't as similar as I thought. But when Makoto and Seiya stopped me, I did realize that if I was to sneak in, I would do it with Michiru anyway," Haruka told him, Setsuna and Michiru also listening curiously.

Meanwhile, in Ryou's research room, Taiki was finally waking up from a hypnotic sleep she had been put in. The first thing she noticed was that she felt quite bloated, as if someone had inflated her like a balloon. When she looked down at herself, she realized that was exactly what had happened. Kou Taiki had been turned into a sphere person, with only her head sticking out and her little useless hands and feet.

"How did this happen?" she asked softly, though she could guess the answer. The Mew Mews probably did this to her, but how that was possible she wasn't sure. The human body didn't just inflate like that, did it?

"I'm glad that job's done. Such messy work for a girl like me," sighed a voice that obviously belonged to Mint. "I'm glad Ryou didn't make us explode her, that would be even worse."

"Well, that would ruin the whole idea, right? She needs to be alive," replied Zakuro. Ruin the idea? What exactly are they trying to do with me, Taiki wondered.

"Shh, guys, she's awake! Don't give things away!" hissed Ichigo frantically.

"Hi, Taiki! Can I use you for my acrobatic tricks first before Ryou's plan?" giggled Pudding. Before the other girls could stop her, she pounced on Taiki, sending her rolling across the room. Pudding flew off, crashing into the computer, which slammed into the wall and broke.

"Pudding, no! You're gonna get in trouble for that!" shrieked Ichigo in a panic. Taiki noticed that Mint and Zakuro had left the room, and that Ichigo was busy seeing if Pudding and the computer were okay. She decided this was her chance to escape if she could, but how? Of course, there was the obvious idea that she could roll, so she did just that. However, as Taiki reached the door, she was too big to fit through, and Ryou chose that time to enter. He bounced off of her, not noticing her at first, and fell on his butt.

"Get out of my way, Taiki, good thing you can't fit through the door and escape," he snapped, jumping back to his feet and shoving Taiki aside. He went to where Ichigo was bending over the computer and glared at her and the other four Mew Mews. "Okay, what happened here?"

"Pudding did it! She wanted to play with Taiki and she crashed into it!" Ichigo blurted out.

"Aww, you tattletale! I just wanted to have fun with her while she was in that nice round ball shape," Pudding pouted. Ryou sighed exasperatedly.

"Ichigo, you, Mint and Zakuro should help me fix the computer, and if that's not possible, we need to go get a new one. As for you, Pudding, you have to go with Lettuce and see if this Senshi has the Lightning Rod," he ordered, tossing a picture of Sailor Chocolate to them.

"Is this a girl, or a pretty boy?" Pudding asked, curious about the picture.

"Does it matter?! Just go before I decide to punish you further!" Ryou snapped. Pudding shrugged and headed off with Lettuce. However, before they left, they grabbed a few of the super-fattening cakes, thinking they could stuff some of the other Senshi too. At the Outer Senshi's house, things had gotten worse for Haruka, since Michiru was now against her.

"I don't believe you. How could you lie to me? You left me this note that said you were going to try to sneak into the Mew Mews' place the next time they attacked. So why are you acting like it was all spontaneous?" she pleaded.

"Hypocrite! You're an evil hypocrite! Serena was right about you!" shouted Pierre's familiar French accent as he entered the room, absolutely furious.

"What? When was I being like that? I was NOT trying to join them like Serena did, I said I wanted to sneak in and sabotage them!" Haruka protested.

"Because you didn't let me do the same thing to the Love Angels! How come you think it's okay for you to be sneaky with our enemies and not me, even when I'm a Senshi now and you're not?!" Pierre retorted. Mortimer laughed.

"He's got a point there, Haruka, or are you forgetting that we're the Senshi in charge now?" he said with a smirk.

"Because I'm an older, more experienced Senshi! And I'm supposed to take care of you! My life is dedicated to being a Senshi, but after this weird anime character war is over, you don't have to be! You can go on to do whatever you want. But until then, you're under my protection!" Haruka shot back. Pierre was about to retort when Mortimer suddenly screamed in pain. A green energy beam shot him in the back, and his brown Soul Crystal came out. He fell over, and a new Senshi outfit formed on his body, this one was mainly pale blue with peach bows.

"Aww, he didn't have the Soul Crystal. That silly Ryou just sent me out here for nothing," pouted Pudding, who was nearby.

"Give him his soul back! Without it he'll be even more immoral! Popsicle Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Galaxy.

"Cookie Crystal Power, Make Up!" added Pierre, ignoring Haruka for the moment. Pudding wasn't paying attention to the Senshi, though, she was focused on Michiru.

"I think we should just get rid of you silly first Senshi. Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!" she called. Michiru jumped aside, dropping the note, which was encased in the giant pudding glob instead of her. Sailor Peanut Butter chose that time to enter, and she gave an eager squeal.

"I always wanted to see what Pudding's pudding globs tasted like!" she shrieked, running forwards. Pudding and Lettuce grabbed her roughly.

"You're not going to eat that. You can have this instead," Lettuce said firmly, and she stuffed one of the cakes into Serena's open mouth. On the floor, Evil Chocolate woke up.

"The proof is in the pudding. The proof that shows I can kill you," he snarled at Haruka.


	13. Senshi Court

Chapter 13: Senshi Court

Mozzarella took her place next to Haruka Tenou. It was time for "Senshi Court," a system in which Haruka would be put on trial. The day before, Mozzarella and Ahmed had gone over to Haruka's house, where they had to rescue her from Evil Sailor Chocolate, which they eventually did, returning him to his usual state. But while that had been taken care of, three other problems lingered. The first obviously was that Taiki was still with the Mew Mews, being held captive. The second was that Serena had gone a strange transformation of her own when the Mew Mews fed her those cakes. She had turned into an extremely round ball of a girl, with just her head, hands, and feet sticking out. And the third problem was Haruka's apparent betrayal and arrogant behavior. Which is why she was on trial at the Crystal Palace, with Serena, Pierre, and Setsuna having brought up complaints against her. Of course, Michiru was to defend Haruka in the trial, and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were the judges. The rest of the former Sailor Team, including the two remaining Starlights, were to act as the jury.

"All rise for the Sailor Senshi Court! Where justice is served, to both those who are innocent and guilty!" Neo-Queen Serenity announced. The jury sat down, and King Endymion began to present the case.

"Haruka Tenou has been charged with minor treason and also with needlessly forgetting the duty she took on in March. Let the...huh?" he paused, as the door swung open with a loud bang. Zakuro and Ichigo charged in, heading straight for Mozzarella. Though several of the Dessert Senshi transformed, it was not enough to prevent the beams of purple and pink light from hitting Mozzarella, who fainted as her lavender Soul Crystal popped out of her chest.

"Not here! This is a place for justice, not turning people evil! Lollipop Princess Halation!" shouted Sailor Lollipop, shooting her own indigo energy beam at the two Mew girls. Ichigo was hit, but Zakuro managed to grab Sailor Vanilla.

"You want to be fat, right? I'll make you like the silver-haired girl," she said with a smirk as she stuffed one of the cakes in Sailor Vanilla's mouth. He was too startled to struggle, and he, too, quickly turned out like Serena.

"Don't corrupt his dreams like that! I'm sure he didn't want to be immobile!" Sailor Cookie snapped, "Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" Not surprisingly, Zakuro ducked behind Sailor Vanilla, letting the attack bounce off his balloon-like body. Meanwhile, Mozzarella had turned into Evil Marshmallow, who was wearing a black and gold Senshi outfit that had dark green bows.

"Zakuro, let's just go back. We did what we wanted, and we can't beat all these Senshi alone," Ichigo pleaded, as she was crunched underneath Sailor Lollipop's wheelchair while Sailor Milkshake was kicking her in the head. Zakuro gasped, and flung herself at Sailor Lollipop with a roar.

"Get off of her! Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" she yelled, a purple ribbon of light shooting out of her crosswhip. It hit Sailor Lollipop in the back, and she slumped over, nearly landing in Sailor Milkshake's lap. Zakuro grabbed Ichigo and the two of them disappeared in a flash of purple and pink light.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Metal Discus!" Meanwhile, Evil Marshmallow was fighting with Sailor Peppermint, and their two attacks collided in mid-air, the gear clattering to the floor and crackling with electricity.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Evil Marshmallow was frozen in the middle of charging up another attack as the ice encased her up to her neck.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Space Sword Blaster!" The combination of attacks from Sailor Licorice and Sailor Bubble Gum knocked out Evil Marshmallow, returning her to normal. Sailor Cinnamon used "Burning Mandala" to unfreeze her, and then she replaced her classmate's Soul Crystal.

"Good job, Dessert Senshi. Good job on having teamwork. Hopefully Haruka can learn some lessons from you," said Yaten with a smirk.

"Oh shut up! You were no better than me! Not to mention you let your own teammate get captured!" Haruka shot back.

"Yaten, Haruka, be quiet! Someone roll Sailor Vanilla over to Mozzarella so he can heal her, and we'll restart the trial," commanded King Endymion, banging his gavel. Maria nodded and rolled Sailor Vanilla over to Mozzarella.

"Cosmic Healing," he said, and to his surprise his powers still worked. Unlike Serena, who was eagerly awaiting a cure, Sailor Vanilla somewhat liked his predicament. As Pierre had pointed out, he didn't like having to be rolled everywhere, but he did like the feeling of being so round and bloated.

"If we're starting the trial again, then can I say something against Haruka?" Sailor Cookie piped up.

"Yes, of course. All of you, detransform and take your places; Pierre, you come up to the stand on the opposite side of me from Haruka and Michiru," Endymion directed. Pierre gladly did so, and the rest of the Senshi reverted to their regular forms as well.

"I think Haruka is being unfair to me, just because I'm a boy," he began.

"Haruka, don't you know that men make better fighters?" chided Galaxy.

"Please, Galaxy, don't interrupt him," Endymion sighed. Pierre stuck his tongue out at Galaxy and continued.

"The reason I say this is because she dismisses me and acts like she's a better Senshi than me when she gave up her powers! First, she caused a lot of trouble when Setsuna got possessed by Jama-P. If we knocked her out like I said to do, she wouldn't have gotten away to attack Rei and her family. But Haruka didn't listen to me and that's why she failed. Also, she's a hypocrite, because I was going to trick Wedding Peach with that fake 'date' but Haruka wouldn't let me do that either. But then she goes and thinks she can do the same thing with the Mew Mew girls, and she doesn't even have her powers anymore. And that's why she's a bossy, sexist hypocrite," Pierre explained indignantly.

"I agree, how come she was so angry at me for joining the Love Angels but then she was going to do the same thing with the Mew Mews," Serena pleaded.

"That's completely different! I wasn't going to join them for real, I was just going to trick them," Haruka shot back.

"Then why didn't you let me do that with the Love Angels?!" Pierre retorted.

"Because I'm an older, more experienced Senshi! There are things only I can do, things that you're too young to do," Haruka replied snootily.

"If I'm old enough to be a Senshi, then I can do any Senshi things! And that includes tricking the enemies!" Pierre shouted.

"But you're just...I'm only protecting you! Tuxedo Mask was a weak fighter, and he always got captured. Male Sailor Senshi are weak," Haruka retorted.

"I'll show you weak! Cookie Crystal..." Pierre paused in his transformation and sat back down, glaring at Haruka when Endymion banged the gavel again.

"That's enough, Pierre, you've made your point and you do not need to physically attack Haruka," Endymion scolded, and then he turned to Haruka. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Of course I do. Why do I have to live with an obnoxious boy like him who doesn't follow the rules I set?! The Dessert Senshi are supposed to just do what I say without questioning me!" Haruka ranted. Michiru put a calming hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Please stop it, Haruka. You're not helping anything by making such demands. Even the King and Queen don't demand that no one ask questions," she pleaded. Haruka actually calmed down under Michiru's influence and sat back down with a gusty sigh. Endymion silently went over to the jury of the other Senshi, and after some whispering amongst their group, the verdict was made. This time, Serenity came to the judge's stand.

"Haruka Tenou, because of the services you have done as a Sailor Senshi in the past and in taking care of the four who live with you, you will get off easier this time. That is, you shall only have a warning. The warning is, remember that you are not a Sailor Senshi anymore. Remember that you are not perfect, and that the times when you proclaimed yourself to be superior and experienced, you often failed, especially in the incident with Galaxia. Also, we are not to discriminate against any of the new Senshi based on their gender; I know how hard you struggled to be allowed to do things that were considered to be for men only when you were young. If I hear complaints about you again, that you are restricting any of the Dessert Senshi in their fight against these enemies, or if you are trying to join the enemy yourself, you will be punished," she said, stern but also remembering her own friendship with Haruka and Michiru.

"But I was only trying to protect them..."

"Haruka. It's okay if they make mistakes. It's okay if they do stupid things. That's a part of learning, and you need to accept that you are not the boss of this generation of Sailor Senshi. They are all capable young men and women, all with their own strengths and weaknesses, just as we all are. Making mistakes is a part of life, and if you get hurt doing something stupid, you can learn from it."


	14. Daredevil Disaster

Chapter 14: Daredevil Disaster

The early afternoon sun shone on the Hino household as Madoka ran outside to play after lunch. She was in the middle of climbing one of the many trees that dotted the yard when two flashes of light, colored blue and green, startled her. Mint and Lettuce, two of the Mew Mew girls, appeared on the ground below her. Madoka leaped out of the tree, landing on top of them, but she didn't get very far before Mint shot the familiar blue energy beam at her, releasing Madoka's pale blue Soul Crystal from her muscular chest.

"I can't believe this one didn't have the Lightning Rod! What is it gonna take here?! I mean, this Senshi is not only physically quite strong, but her magical powers are also formidable," Mint sighed.

"Perhaps we need to check the final one of the Sailor Starlights? They ARE a very unique group of Senshi," Lettuce suggested meekly.

"What exactly do you need the Lightning Rod for, mon?" came the icy voice of Sailor Jellybean, who was standing nearby, fully clad in her purple Senshi garb.

"We shouldn't have to tell you that! You're an evil Sailor Senshi!" Mint snapped. Sailor Jellybean just stared at her quietly.

"Who told you we are evil? Sailor Nemesis?" she asked.

"No, Ryou did! And he was right about the aliens, so he must be right about you! Ribbon Mint Echo!" shouted Mint, and Sailor Jellybean was knocked back by the blue arrow that was shot at her. However, Mint and Lettuce both had to dodge the barrage of flaming rings that flew at them from behind, sent by Sailor Cinnamon's Burning Mandala attack. She, Sailor Marshmallow, Sailor Chibi Moon, and a still rotund but transformed Sailor Vanilla were nearby. Mint glared at them, but then shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have to fight you ourselves," she said as she grabbed Lettuce's hand in preparation to teleport. Indeed, the brown and black Senshi outfit, complete with golden bows, had formed on Madoka's body, turning her into Evil Bubble Gum.

"You're not getting away from me!" Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Marshmallow both yelled as they both leaped at the two Mew Mews who were attempting to teleport, and so all four of them disappeared, leaving trails of pink, blue, green, and lavender lights behind. However, Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Jellybean still had to deal with the fact that Evil Bubble Gum needed to be fought and cured of her soulless taint.

"Get out of the shrine! How dare you steal my mother's role!" Evil Bubble Gum roared, lunging at Sailor Cinnamon. Sailor Cinnamon rolled aside, fire dancing on her fingertips.

"Burning Mandala!" she called again, this time aiming for Evil Bubble Gum. Suddenly, Rei ran outside, hearing her daughter's screams.

"Hey! Why are you attacking her?!" she demanded.

"She has turned evil, mon, so we are turning her back," Sailor Jellybean explained coolly. Rei sighed, then glared at her evil daughter.

"Evil spirits, begone!" she yelled, leaping through the air, brandishing an anti-ghost sticker. She stuck it on Evil Bubble Gum, who fell over, struggling to move. Sailor Jellybean watched, confused.

"What did that do to her? I thought you gave up your Senshi powers, mon," she said.

"Yeah, but I can still use the psychic techniques I always had. That paralyzes evil beings. Don't hurt her too much," Rei said with a wink.

"Sailor Vanilla can still heal her. Burning Mandala!" Sailor Cinnamon called again, and this time Evil Bubble Gum was knocked out. The inverted Senshi outfit melted off of her, leaving her back in her regular clothes. Rei replaced her daughter's Soul Crystal and rolled Sailor Vanilla over to where she was laying. He put a hand on her head and spoke.

"Cosmic Healing." With that, Madoka's burns were healed, and she began to wake up. Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Jellybean were about to detransform when Sailor Butterscotch came running up.

"I got a call from Chibi-Usa on her communicator. I think we should go and help them rescue Taiki," she said, somewhat breathlessly. Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Jellybean nodded and went over to her. The three of them formed a circle, beginning to glow for the Sailor Teleport.

"Wait! What about Madoka and Ahmed?" Rei called.

"You can leave Ahmed to look over her. You should come with us, Mrs. Hino, we might need another psychic," Sailor Cinnamon said over her shoulder. Rei sighed but went to join the three Senshi, and soon they were off, disappearing in flashes of orange, yellow, and purple light. Madoka looked around, wondering where those two Mew Mews had gone. She saw Sailor Vanilla nearby and realized what had happened.

"I got turned evil, didn't I. I'm going off to play now, okay? Maybe they'll put you back to your regular size," she said to Sailor Vanilla with a smile.

"Shouldn't you stay by me, though? Parallax and Mrs. Hino told me to watch over you," he said.

"I'll be fine, since you healed me," Madoka winked, and she went over to the tree again. She had an idea when she noticed there was a branch that extended very close to the roof of the shrine. Could she climb to the roof from there, she wondered, a mischievious thought already spreading through her mind. Without thinking of the danger she would be in, Madoka proceeded to climb back up the tree. She got to the branch that extended near the roof, and began to make her way across it. Halfway across, it began to bend ominously, but she ignored it. She made a jump to the roof and missed. Madoka plummeted to the grass below, landing with a sickening crunch on her left arm.

Meanwhile, in the Mew Mews cafe basement, Rei had gotten the antidote to the ballooning effect those strange cakes had on people, and she was carrying it back to Sailor Marshmallow, Sailor Cinnamon, Chibi Moon, Sailor Butterscotch, and Sailor Jellybean, who were all waiting with Taiki. Suddenly, Rei collapsed to the floor, a horrible vision swirling before her eyes. So did Sailor Cinnamon. Sailor Marshmallow dove to catch the antidote, making sure the bottle did not break.

"Madoka is hurt...we need to go back. NOW!!" Rei shouted, tears forming in her eyes. The other Senshi who had not seen the vision were a little confused, but they formed the Sailor Teleport around Taiki and Rei anyway, heading back to the Hino yard. Ryou watched them go with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter, Taiki wasn't a very obedient hostage anyway," he said. Rei and the 6 Senshi appeared in the yard near where Sailor Vanilla was trying to roll over to Madoka, and he wasn't having much luck. Rei hurried over to her daughter, who was stoically staying quiet despite the fact that her arm had been broken by her fall, and she had another big bump on her head as well.

"Please don't blame me. She climbed the tree and tried to jump onto the roof of the house," Sailor Vanilla explained.

"That's stupid of her! What was she gonna do on the roof?!" Chibi Moon exclaimed, shaking her head in exasperation. Rei glared at Madoka sternly.

"Is that true?" she demanded. Madoka nodded sullenly. Rei still glared at her, but surprisingly stayed quiet. Mozzarella ran over with the antidote.

"Should I give this to Sailor Vanilla so he can come over and heal her?" she asked. Rei shook her head no.

"No," she said. The Senshi looked at her in shock. Did she NOT want her own daughter healed? "As her punishment, she will be treated for her injuries normally, not with magic."

"But I'm a Senshi! I can't fight like this!" Madoka protested.

"We have 16 perfectly good Senshi besides you. You need to learn to not do foolish things that only end up hurting you, and healing you with magic every time it happens is not going to teach you anything," Rei explained.

"But Mom! You let me do that stuff before!"

"I shouldn't have let you do that, I see that now. You only got away with it because you didn't get hurt, but I always thought that one of these times, you were going to badly injure yourself, which is what you did."

"Hey, I want Rei as a mom, she's more responsible than mine," pouted Chibi-Usa. Mozzarella stared at her, confused.

"Huh? You WANT someone who doesn't allow you to do cool things like climb onto roofs and stuff?!" she said.

"It's not cool at all, stupid, Madoka got hurt doing that. And don't go and say you could do it better than her, since she's stronger than you," Chibi-Usa scolded. Parallax looked at the pink-haired princess approvingly, and then she noticed the antidote was still in Mozzarella's hands.

"Shouldn't Sailor Vanilla still be cured? Even if he has orders to not heal Madoka's injuries?" she pointed out. Rei looked at her in realization.

"Sorry about that, Ahmed. Sure, go and give it to him. But you, Ahmed, don't use those healing powers on her, okay?" she said. Sailor Vanilla agreed, despite Madoka's angry look at him, and Mozzarella gave him the antidote. It soon began to have effect, and he shrunk back to his normal size.


	15. An Electrifying Proposal

Chapter 15: An Electrifying Proposal

Odango. Seiya had always loved Odango, also known as Usagi Tsukino, now Neo-Queen Serenity. Living in the Crystal Palace was a mixed blessing for her, since while she got to be with Serenity, she was constantly reminded that Serenity was not hers. And this was because Endymion, Serenity's husband, and Chibi-Usa, their daughter, lived there too.

"Odango. But do I still love Odango?" Seiya asked herself one day, a few days after Haruka's trial and also after Sailor Bubble Gum had been temporarily removed from her Senshi duties on account of her broken arm. Ever since Seiya had come to live at the Crystal Palace, she had also grown to love Makoto Kino as well, possibly even more than she did Serenity. Of course, this was because Makoto was also interested in her as well, possibly if Seiya had had a chance with Serenity, Makoto Kino still would've stayed lonely. But certainly, they had been in love since May, the time the Love Angels had first attacked.

"Maybe I still do. But when I think of my future, I want to live with Makoto..." Seiya whispered, then she gasped. That was a bit of a revelation. Though it was something she knew in her heart all along, it was still strange to say it aloud. And this time, it could be successful. Because Makoto loved her back, Seiya was sure of it. Possibly they COULD get married, and Kurumi would have a father, of sorts, or a mother, Seiya could be either, though she preferred her female form. Now Seiya's plan of action was obvious, and that was to get engaged to Makoto.

"I'm so glad you're with Seiya now, Mommy! You were always so lonely before," Kurumi Kino grinned. She, Makoto, and Mortimer were heading to the local park for a date with Seiya, who had mysteriously called them out there. It seemed like a normal outing, but something in the alien's voice told that there was something bigger in store.

"I'm glad too, Kurumi. Now I know how the other girls feel. I always felt left out, because Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Haruka, and Michiru, they all had someone who loved them back. I was the only one, but now, maybe there's hope," Makoto replied. Mortimer seemed a little bored, but then he smirked.

"Do you think Seiya will want to marry you?" he asked impishly, and Makoto blushed deeply at the thought. Her, getting married?! Yet somehow, getting married to Seiya seemed right, although she wasn't quite the man Makoto had always dreamed would be her husband. She then looked up and saw Seiya, sitting on a park bench, waiting for her.

"Hi, Makoto! I'm glad you came!" she called, standing up.

"Are you going to marry her?" Mortimer blurted out curiously, making Makoto blush again. Kurumi bonked him lightly in the head.

"That's a silly question! You boys know nothing of romance. A proposal wouldn't be done in a park, it would be in a fancy restaurant, or after a romantic stroll on the beach. At the very least, you don't propose right away, the couple has to have their date first," she scolded.

"Really? Do you really think it's like on television?" Seiya said slyly, producing a small box from her pocket. She opened it, revealing a golden ring inside, topped with a beautiful emerald. Makoto gasped, heart pounding, hoping that it was what she thought it was, but trying not to let herself get her heart broken. Like so many times before. But Seiya was different, right?

"Mortimer, of course she's not going to propose to Mommy. Engagement rings are always diamonds," snorted Kurumi. Mortimer stuck his tongue out at Kurumi, and so did Seiya.

"You rude girl, you ruined the moment," she snapped, but then she smiled lovingly at Makoto. "This is for you. Will you marry me, Kou Seiya, even though I am part female?" Makoto gasped again, and smiled back. She grabbed Seiya into a big hug.

"Of course I will! It doesn't matter...it's been so long that I've waited to hear those words from someone..." She broke off, crying. "Even though you never really looked like that old upperclassman, I still loved you. First as a Three Lights fan girl, but then when you came to Crystal Tokyo, it was more real."

"I loved you too. At first, I had eyes only for Odango, but she wasn't for me," Seiya admitted, looking away sadly. But then she met Makoto's green eyes again, eyes that matched the emerald on the ring. "But when I came here, I fell in love with you, who are a kindred spirit. You and I, we have both been quick to love those who would reject us, and it was like fate that we would find each other."

"Good thing the Love Angels aren't here, they'd strike you two down," teased Mortimer, which earned him glares from Seiya, Makoto, and Kurumi.

"Thanks for ruining the moment," Kurumi snapped at him.

"I saw you guys. Mom will be glad, she always hoped that you would find love too, Miss Kino," said a new voice. They all turned to see Sakura Mizuno standing nearby, holding a basketball.

"Were you...watching," gulped Makoto. Sakura nodded a bit impishly.

"That's okay, I'm sure I was less trouble than those two overgrown loudmouths," she snickered, referring obviously to Kurumi and Mortimer.

"Romance is overrated. People marry for all sorts of reasons that have nothing to do with love, like politics or family obligations or even money," Mortimer huffed. Kurumi slapped him.

"That's enough! I've had it with you insulting love!" she shouted, and then she threw herself at him, the two of them rolling around in the grass, brawling. Makoto sighed, she wasn't about to try to break them up physically, even for her that could prove dangerous.

"Stop that, you two. Kurumi, you need to learn that attacking people who annoy you is not a good idea. It got me in trouble a lot when I was your age, and I don't want you to go through that same rejection, everyone avoiding you because they were afraid you would hurt them," Makoto scolded.

"Hah, now admit I'm right!" Mortimer panted from underneath Kurumi, who had stopped to look up at her mother.

"As for you, Mortimer..." This one was hard. Because he was right, in a way. There were a lot of non-romantic reasons people married, but that didn't mean he should bring it up now! "Seiya and I are marrying for love, and there really are people who do that. Just because some marry for other reasons doesn't mean that love is worthless."

"You're right! Love can prevail over all! And to serve the Earth, I will punish that boy!" exclaimed Mew Ichigo, suddenly appearing in a flash of pink between Makoto and Mortimer. Mew Pudding was nearby, aiming a glowing finger at Seiya.

"I'll punish you first for threatening me over stupid things! Chocolate Star Power, Make Up!" Mortimer yelled, and the familiar brown ribbons turned him into Sailor Chocolate.

"Milkshake Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Caramel Star Power, Make Up!" Kurumi and Sakura followed suit, also transforming into their Senshi alter-egos. Mew Pudding just giggled.

"Nah, I think you'll punish Seiya instead," she said and shot a golden energy beam at Seiya, who screamed as her pale blue Soul Crystal popped out of her chest.

"This is for messing with my new stepmother! Caramel Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Caramel shouted, smacking Mew Pudding with a turquoise rope of hearts. Mew Ichigo grabbed her and they teleported away, just as Seiya glowed brown. Her Senshi outfit appeared on her body, but like in Yaten and Taiki's cases, it was a white creamy color. She lunged for Sailor Caramel, who was taken by surprise and fell to the grass.

"Submarine Reflection!" called Sailor Milkshake, and a golden energy beam of her own flew out of the Deep Aqua Mirror, striking Seiya. Sailor Chocolate, oddly enough, did not attack. Instead, he glared at the two girl Senshi and Seiya.

"I wanted Ichigo to stay so I could turn into a dog and scare her," he pouted. Makoto ran over to him, confused as to why he was not fighting.

"Please help Kurumi and Sakura. Why are you refusing to fight now, when you would fight Kurumi?" she pleaded.

"Because I don't want to. I don't want to use these powers that don't make any sense. How come I was put with you and Kurumi instead of with Sakura? Or with Taiki? Then I wouldn't have to be surrounded by fools who babble about love, I could talk about science instead!" Mortimer ranted.

"That's no reason to stop being a Senshi. I'm sure Taiki felt the same way you do, but she never stopped being Sailor Star Maker until Sailor Nemesis stole her powers," Makoto scolded him.

"It's okay, Mom! We got Seiya back to normal!" called Sailor Caramel, who came running over, curious. "What's wrong with Mortimer? Is he jealous of you?"

"No...I think this is something we'll need to settle with the Starlights and Ami," Makoto answered rather cryptically.


	16. Jealousy Reborn

Chapter 16: Jealousy Reborn

Morning was dawning on the Crystal Palace, the sunlight seeping through some clouds as Maria Delgado entered the palace kitchen area to get some breakfast. She found a banana, one of her favorite foods, in a fruit bowl and took it to the table to eat. While she was eating, she heard some angry shouting nearby, and then Mozzarella Rigatoni stomped into the dining room. She smirked when she saw Maria.

"Good. Take that and put the peel on the floor. I want Seiya to slip on it so she knows how she made me feel," she ordered.

"Why? Why do you want to hurt Seiya? Did the Mew Mews do something to you like the Love Angels did?" Maria asked worriedly, remembering that for a time, the Love Angels had turned Mozzarella to their side.

"It has nothing to do with the Mew Mews. They won't be coming after me anyway, they know I don't have the Lightning Rod," Mozzarella said airly, picking Maria's banana peel off the table and tossing it on the floor near the door. "Come on, I can still be angry at Seiya and Makoto without being tricked by bad guys."

"But why are you angry at her? I know she and Makoto got engaged, but..."

"That's exactly why!" Mozzarella interrupted, "They're going to replace me with Kurumi! She's going to be Seiya's real stepdaughter, and Seiya's going to move into Makoto's house and abandon me!" Maria was about to speak when they heard a yelp of surprise and a loud thud. Kou Taiki was sitting awkwardly on the floor, having slipped on the banana peel. She glared at Maria.

"Young lady, do not leave your trash around where people can slip on it," she scolded. Maria blushed, even though she knew that she hadn't done anything.

"I'm glad you're here, Taiki! You can help me break up Seiya and Makoto! I mean, you didn't want Seiya being with Usagi earlier, right?" Mozzarella piped up.

"I don't see what the problem is. Back then, we were planning to return to our planet, and Seiya was being distracted from our mission. Right now, we cannot return to our planet, so there is no reason that Seiya should not find romance here on Earth," Taiki replied coolly.

"So you won't help me?! And you messed it up, too, Seiya was supposed to slip on that!" Mozzarella blurted out, revealing that she was the culprit.

"I definitely will not help you. Seiya and I may have disagreed on the mission on our first visit to this planet, but we are part of a team and I will not help someone who is trying to hurt Seiya," Taiki retorted and left the room to get her breakfast. Mozzarella stamped her foot and stuck her tongue out at Taiki.

"You'll see! Seiya will leave you too! She's going to abandon us all for Makoto Kino!" she shouted back.

"Um, Mozzarella? Why do you think Seiya will abandon us? Maybe Miss Kino and Kurumi will move into the palace with all of us," Maria suggested timidly.

"Because why would Makoto come and live at the Palace? None of the other Senshi do, besides the Starlights, and that's just because they lost their home to Sailor Nemesis. You know Neo-Queen Serenity, she doesn't like to play favorites with her friends," Mozzarella snapped. She then pouted. "That lucky Kurumi. She gets to hang out with Seiya and Makoto and be their REAL daughter. I'm no match for her."

"Honestly, you shouldn't be jealous of someone who is in such dire economic circumstances. You should be happy that you're living in the palace, especially since you didn't work to earn it or anything," retorted a familiar voice. Akane Aino wheeled into the room, scowling at Mozzarella. Maria yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Akane? I thought you didn't like coming to the palace much," she said.

"I can brave anything for you, my love," Akane cooed, pushing her chair up to Maria and kissing the latter's hand elegantly.

"Hey, um, your Mom was the Senshi of Love, right? Well, can she help me? I want to break up Seiya and Makoto so they can stay with me!" Mozzarella blurted out. Akane glared at her.

"What Maria said. How do you know Makoto can't come live here? In fact, I'm sure Serenity will let her when she finds out how poor Makoto is. I'm going to talk to her right now," Akane declared, and then she headed off in the direction of the throne room, which is where she assumed Serenity would be. Taiki stared at Mozzarella, who had stuck her tongue out at Akane.

"You aren't going to stay here forever anyway. When the battle is over, you should go back to Italy," Taiki pointed out. Maria ignored them and hurried off after Akane, who she found in the throne room with Serenity and Endymion.

"Your friend, Makoto Kino, is such a brave inspiration to mothers everywhere. Singlehandedly raising a daughter like Kurumi and working at that restaurant, and she still has undeserved economic poverty! Yet she is too kind to tell you, she fears that it will make her seem weak if she told you. You must take pity on your poor friend and let her live here in the palace when she marries Kou Seiya, it is the only just thing to do," Akane explained, giving her speech. Serenity stared at her in shock, she had no idea Makoto had money troubles! Of course, Akane was right, it didn't seem like Makoto talked much about her own circumstances outside of talking about Kurumi or Senshi business. So maybe Akane was correct about that.

"Maybe. I would want to talk to Makoto about this, first. But that might be nice for Kurumi too, I think we have even bigger ceilings here at the palace than Makoto probably does in her own home," Serenity commented.

"You better let her come stay here," Akane demanded, "Otherwise you'd be a pretty mean friend!"

"Sometimes a good friend lets their friends figure out their problems on their own and doesn't just make everything easy for them," Endymion pointed out.

"Good point, King. As for you, Sailor Lollipop, perhaps you would like to try giving that hard love treatment to Maria here?" said a snooty voice. It was Mew Mint who had spoken, as she and Mew Zakuro had entered the room. Maria was already lying unconscious on the floor, her lemon yellow Soul Crystal hovering above her chest. Akane gasped in horror as she realized what was going to happen to Maria. She had experienced it herself before, on her birthday. Would she be able to fight Maria, even if she knew it would save her love from evil?

Maria sat up, an eerie glow in her silver eyes. Purple ribbons flashed around her, and she was dressed in the evil inverted Senshi outfit, with colors of purple, blue, and black adorning her. Serenity looked from Akane to Evil Butterscotch in confusion, and then she ran out of the room.

"I'll go get the others to help!" she called behind her. Endymion started to follow his wife, but Evil Butterscotch lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck passionately.

"He's mine now, Akane. I was tricking you all along, I prefer guys. Especially him," she cooed.

"But I'm married! And I have a daughter!" Endymion protested, shoving her away in annoyance. Why did all the girls want to steal him from his Usako?! Queen Beryl, Queen Nehelenia, and now this girl who he thought was in love with Minako's daughter. Didn't they realize that it was his destiny to be with Serenity?

"You don't remember me. You really have turned evil," Akane growled. She lifted her head, angry tears obvious in her pink eyes. "Lollipop Crystal Power, Make Up!" Evil Butterscotch smirked as Akane turned into Sailor Lollipop, surely she wouldn't be able to fight anyway.

"Metal Discus!"

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Marshmallow and Sailor Cinnamon charged into the room, a combined burning metal gear flying at Evil Butterscotch. She just barely dodged it, and it crashed into the wall. The fire began to spread across the floor, and Evil Butterscotch laughed maniacally.

"Destroy her! Destroy Sailor Cinnamon! She loves to burn down places and kill people! She revels in death and destruction!" she crowed, pointing at Sailor Cinnamon, who was shocked at what she and Marshmallow had accidentally done.

"Just get out of here yourself, Maria! Even like that, you must want to save yourself!" Sailor Lollipop screamed.

"Leave her in there, she'll faint like she's supposed to," Sailor Marshmallow snapped. She turned to leave and crashed into Sailor Chibi Moon, who had arrived with Sailor Vanilla.

"EEEEK!! Don't worry about the evil Senshi, just put out the fire! I don't want my home to get ruined again!" Chibi Moon screamed. Luckily, by now the fire alarms in the throne room had gone off, so the Crystal Tokyo Fire Department had been alerted to what was going on, and were rushing to the spot. Chibi Moon ran to rescue the Silver Crystal, but Evil Butterscotch grabbed it first. She flung it into the fire, and Chibi Moon screamed again.

"Don't risk your life for the Silver Crystal! Just get out!" Sailor Lollipop shouted, and she wheeled out of the throne room, Sailor Cinnamon following numbly behind her. Sailor Chibi Moon was the last to leave, but Evil Butterscotch, who had been closest to the flames, began choking on the flames and collapsed.


	17. The Darkness of Licorice

Chapter 17: The Darkness of Licorice

Basil was in the middle of struggling with his homework when Ami and Sailor Milkshake ran by and charged out the door. He stared at the door, shocked, and then he frowned. Why didn't they take him along? Did even Ami not trust him to be a good Senshi? He knew he was strong enough. He slammed his fist on the floor and accidentally hit the remote control for the television, which switched on to a news channel.

"We are reporting live from outside the Crystal Palace, where a fire started just a few minutes ago. We can't say yet whether or not anyone has been hurt, but from the information we have, it hasn't left the throne room yet," a female announcer said. Akane wheeled up to the camera breathlessly.

"Don't worry, we called the fire department, and water-powered Senshi are coming too!" she called.

"But what about the Silver Crystal?! And Maria?!" Chibi-Usa was crying as she was nearly dragged out of the palace doors by her mother and father.

"It's okay, Chibi-Usa, we need you to be safe even more. And the Silver Crystal is pretty indesctrutable, a little fire won't hurt it," Serenity said to her distraught daughter, although Serenity and Endymion looked pretty worried too. The sound of sirens were heard, and several Crystal Tokyo fire trucks rushed to the scene, hoses ready and full of water. Sailor Milkshake and Ami were there too, and they were also helping, as well as Sailor Popsicle. Even Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Marshmallow, who felt guilty about it since they had accidentally started the fire with their powers, were using the garden hose. Soon the fire in the throne room was put out. One of the firewomen came out carrying Maria, who was unconscious and had some burns, but was still alive.

Basil watched all this, surprised, and then angry again. Why didn't Sakura and Ami tell him?! He could help too! Not with his powers, obviously, but probably in some other way! Even that suspicious Arab, Sailor Vanilla, was able to heal Maria with his magic healing powers.

"Why don't they let me be a useful Senshi?!" he protested at the screen.

"That's right. Why don't they?" asked a girl's voice. Basil turned around and was startled to see Ichigo and Lettuce standing nearby. This time, they were not in their Mew Mew forms, they were their regular selves.

"Get out of here! I can kill you before you can get me! Licorice Star Power, Make Up!" he shouted, transforming quickly. Ichigo and Lettuce made no move to fight back, surprisingly enough.

"It's okay. We're not your enemies, we don't even have magical powers. I'm just Zoey, an ordinary girl, and this is my friend Bridget," Ichigo said kindly. Sailor Licorice glared at her.

"Don't try to fool me. You're still Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce, you're just using your English dub names as a trick," he snapped. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"You really won't listen to us? We could make you more powerful," she said, ignoring the fact that she and Lettuce had the disadvantage since they weren't transformed.

"I said I don't want to join you stupid Mew Mews! Chronos Typhoon!" A whirlwind of energy flew out of Sailor Licorice's hands, knocking the two Mew girls back.

"All right, we'll just make you fight your friends instead! Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" Ichigo called.

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!" Lettuce added, although she had to quickly dodge after she transformed because Sailor Licorice had lunged at her. Mew Ichigo shot a pink energy beam out of her finger and it hit Sailor Licorice in the chest. He fell over, unconscious, as his black Soul Crystal popped out of his chest, right over his Senshi bow. Since he did not hold the Lightning Rod, he had the same fate as everyone else the Mew Mews had targetted so far. His Senshi outfit became inverted, with the black and white parts switched, and he stood back up, an evil glint in his ebony eyes. Since Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce had left, out of a sense of self-preservation, Evil Licorice began to stomp around the house, looking for something to destroy. He went into Sakura's room and found her martial-arts uniform. He snarled at it.

"This is the reason she's so powerful. It's like she has two Senshi outfits," he growled, and he tried to rip it apart. Even as Evil Licorice, he still wasn't strong enough to rip clothing with his gloved hands, so he grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut up Sakura's uniform.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ami returned home, relieved that not too many people had been hurt in the fire but also rather tired.

"Hi, Basil, we stopped the fire, so..." Sakura paused, looking at the floor. Basil's homework was still there, but he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Maybe he just needed to use the bathroom," Ami shrugged, "I'm sure Basil's okay. He usually tries to do his homework, even if his grades aren't very good."

"Yes! I will destroy her power! Then I can be the strong one in this house!" Sakura and Ami stared up at the ceiling, that sounded like Basil shouting from upstairs. Whose power was he destroying?

"Did the Mew Mews turn him evil while we were gone?! Or is he having one of his silly tantrums again?" Sakura asked. If it was just Basil ranting, then she wasn't going to fight him, she didn't want to waste her powers on that. She shook her head, she at least wanted to see what was going on. She headed up to her room, where she heard the screaming, Ami following her. When she got there, she found Basil wearing the martial-arts uniform, which hung loosely on his smaller body. The arms and legs had been cut to fit him, and the shirt was shorter too. However, Basil couldn't disguise the fact that he was wearing an inverted version of his Senshi outfit, a true sign that the Mew Mews had, in fact, gotten to him.

"Now I have Sakura's power source! I knew it was that mysterious outfit she wears! The Oriental fighting arts are the source of her inscrutable power!" he declared. Sakura stared, trying not to giggle at what she had just heard. "Inscrutable" and "mysterious" were NOT words she ever associated with herself! But, of course, that wasn't really where her power came from. If Basil wanted a taste of her "mysterious powers," then she give him that.

"Milkshake Crystal Power, Make Up!" she called, transforming into Sailor Milkshake for the second time that day. However, she wasn't able to dodge Evil Licorice's "Chronos Typhoon" attack, and she was knocked back down into the hallway. Sailor Milkshake got back up and held out the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!" she countered, striking Evil Licorice with an energy beam. He fell down too, but then he jumped up and leapt at Sailor Milkshake's legs, biting them.

"You hate the boys! I'll get you for that! You're the evil one because you hate boys!" he shouted as he bit her. Sailor Milkshake was startled, did he mean that? She didn't think she hated men, she just thought they were inferior, like most other Crystal Tokyo girls did. Then again, from what she had heard and seen, Senshi without their Soul Crystals tended to say things they really didn't mean.

"Stop it! You don't mean that, Basil!" she retorted, kicking him back down. She tried holding him down, which was surprisingly easy until he kicked back and they started tussling on the floor, neither one using their magic powers. Meanwhile, Ami had gone downstairs and found where Basil's Soul Crystal was, and she brought it back upstairs, so she could put it back inside of him when he was knocked out. When she got there, she found, to her horror, that Evil Licorice had his hands around Sailor Milkshake's neck, and she was gasping for air. With a final effort, she flung him off of her. Evil Licorice crashed into the wall, and he was finally knocked out. Sakura detransformed, panting, lying sprawled out on the floor. Ami stepped around her exhausted daughter and returned Basil's Soul Crystal to his body. She then turned to Sakura.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked, wondering if she'd have to take Sakura into her doctor's office. There were several bruises on both of them, especially on Sakura's legs where Basil had bit her.

"I think Basil tried to kill me," Sakura said, sounding rather shocked at this notion. "Does he really hate me so much?"

"You can ask him when he wakes up. I'm going to need to treat both of you unless I can get Sailor Vanilla to come here from the Crystal Palace," Ami replied. But then she smiled reassuringly at her daughter. "I don't think he hates you. Remember that the other Senshi said and did things they wouldn't normally do when they lost their Soul Crystals too."

"I understand. It's just that he said I hate boys. I don't hate them, I just think that girls are better," Sakura said bluntly.

"Basil might have taken that the wrong way, then. It sounds like he's angry a lot because people pick on him and call him stupid, so maybe you shouldn't say those kinds of things to him. We're supposed to make him feel welcome in Japan, part of the Senshi team, and calling him inferior is not how to do that," Ami scolded, although she certainly knew where her daughter was coming from. There certainly were other girls in Crystal Tokyo who had the same viewpoint, and Sakura would've learned it from them at an early age.


	18. A Home With Royalty

Chapter 18: A Home With Royalty

Ever since Akane had confronted her with the idea, Neo-Queen Serenity had taken serious thought to letting Makoto and her family come live at the Crystal Palace. After discussing it with both Endymion and Chibi-Usa, she decided it would be just fine to have them, and so she called up Makoto.

"Usagi? Is there another Senshi problem?" Makoto asked when she heard who was on the other end of the phone.

"No, it's not a bad thing at all. I wanted to know if you wanted to come live here at the Crystal Palace with Seiya, instead of making Seiya come live with you," Serenity explained, "Akane told me you didn't have much money, and I was thinking that I should let you live with us if you wanted to." Makoto stared at the phone, surprised. The first feeling that ran through her mind was annoyance at Akane, since Makoto didn't want to be a burden on Serenity.

"Are you sure taking us wouldn't be too much? I don't want to impose on you," Makoto said nervously. Part of her did want to live in the Crystal Palace, but it was too much to hope. Ever since her parents died, Makoto Kino had lived on her own, not depending on anyone's charity. But it was hard to say no to Usagi, who had been a loving and kind friend to her, and to the chance to finally live in luxury. Certainly Kurumi and Mortimer could be comfortable there, since the Crystal Palace also had very high ceilings and rooms they could fit in.

"It wouldn't be too much at all, the Crystal Palace is a very big place. I'd be happy to have you and Seiya's wedding there, too," Serenity giggled. Makoto blushed at the idea, she was still amazed that she was engaged, finally. "There's beautiful gardens there, you know, I know how much you like pretty flowers."

"I'll talk it over with Mortimer and Kurumi, and if we decide to move in, we'll come and tell you. If the answer is no, then I'll just tell you over the phone," Makoto decided. Serenity hung up, she was excited to have one of her closest friends come live with her, especially someone who she knew had been alone for a long time. Makoto went and found Kurumi and Mortimer, who were watching a Tokyo Mew Mew DVD.

"I'm only watching this because of who the enemies are!" Mortimer blurted out. Makoto shrugged.

"That's okay. I have something very important to tell you two, and I think it may be good news," she said. Mortimer turned off the DVD quickly.

"But we were watching that!" Kurumi protested.

"It's stupid! I want to hear what Makoto has to say!" he shot back.

"Please don't fight, you two. From what I hear, Serenity has offered to let us live in the Crystal Palace instead of having Seiya come live with us when she and I get married," Makoto said, quickly changing the subject. Kurumi shrieked excitedly.

"You mean I get to live in that beautiful palace?! Does that mean I'm a princess now?!" she squealed.

"Makoto's not marrying the King, stupid," Mortimer snorted.

"I know that! But I'm still living in the Crystal Palace!" Kurumi shot back.

"If you're the princess, then I'm a prince!" Mortimer retorted, sticking his tongue out at Kurumi.

"No, none of us would be dubbed royalty, but we would get to live as if we were," Makoto corrected them.

"How come you never asked to live there before? Is it because of Seiya?" Kurumi asked, curious. Makoto blushed, although it wasn't out of romantic thoughts. Instead, she felt ashamed that her pride had possibly been a factor in keeping herself and her family in poverty.

"No, not really. Akane told Neo-Queen Serenity about us. I had never told Serenity about our money problems since I didn't want her to think I was weak," Makoto admitted.

"Akane did? I don't care if her birthday just passed, I'm giving her a present for that!" Kurumi squealed, but then her excitement waned a bit. "How come Mrs. Aino doesn't like me to play with Akane, though?"

"Because she's a snob, probably. Some rich people don't like to associate with people with less money or status," Mortimer explained bluntly.

"What?! That's really mean! Since when does having money make you a better friend?!" Kurumi exclaimed, horrified at the idea.

"Please stop insulting Minako, you two. Let's think of happy things and go to the Crystal Palace. Serenity told me to come tell her if we decided to live with her," Makoto said, defending her former friend. Makoto, Kurumi, and Mortimer soon arrived at the Crystal Palace, where they were eagerly greeted by Mozzarella.

"I'm so happy you're here! You won't let me get lonely anymore, will you?" she gushed, grabbing Makoto in a big hug.

"Of course we won't! And I can be your friend too!" Kurumi reassured her cheerfully. Mortimer looked at Mozzarella and shrugged.

"Her forehead isn't big, so I'm sure I can get along with her," he said. Kurumi glared at Mortimer, and Mozzarella looked at him too, confused as to why he mentioned her forehead.

"Why don't we go in and see Neo-Queen Serenity? Maybe you could show us where she is, Mozzarella?" Makoto suggested, hoping that Kurumi and Mortimer wouldn't fight in front of the Queen. Mozzarella giggled and ran into the Crystal Palace, leading the way to the throne room, where the Silver Crystal was kept. Serenity and Endymion were waiting for Makoto there, and Serenity let out a yelp of excitement when she saw the group arrive.

"You're here! I'm so glad you came to stay with me!" she exclaimed, running up and hugging Makoto.

"No, I should be the one thanking you, for letting us impose on you," Makoto said, blushing.

"Maybe now that you're here, you can teach Mama how to cook better," piped up Chibi-Usa, who was curious about the commotion. Serenity and Makoto laughed; they knew that Makoto had tried that before and it just didn't work.

"How about I cook for you sometimes, Chibi-Usa?" Makoto suggested.

"How about you beat up your freaky daughter?" quipped Pudding, who appeared in a flash of yellow light, along with Zakuro. Pudding pointed at Kurumi and zapped her with a yellow energy beam, shooting Kurumi's turquoise Soul Crystal out of her body.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa shouted angrily, eager to defend her new "sister."

"Marshmallow Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Mozzarella.

"Chocolate Star Power, Make Up!" added Mortimer. Serenity and Makoto ran off to look for Ahmed and the others, leaving Sailor Chocolate, Sailor Marshmallow and Chibi Moon to deal with the 12-foot menace.

"Aww, I thought Jupiter's daughter would have the Lightning Rod," Pudding pouted. Zakuro shrugged and grabbed her friend's hand, ready to leave, but a golden lion suddenly pounced on them.

"Mortimer's a beast! I knew it! No real human is that cold-hearted!" Evil Caramel crowed, smacking Chocolate Lion with her whip. He roared in pain, distracted, and Zakuro and Pudding managed to teleport away before he really hurt them.

"Metal Discus!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Evil Caramel yelped as Sailor Marshmallow threw a gear at her, knocking her to the ground, and then she was sprayed in the face by a stream of pink sugar hearts. Chocolate Lion pounced on her this time, beating her with his large paws until she was unconscious. Luckily, Serenity and Makoto had arrived by that time with Sailor Vanilla, who was ready to use his healing spell on her. He knelt by Kurumi and replaced her Soul Crystal back in her body, and then he spoke the magic words.

"Cosmic Healing."

"Thank you, Ahmed. I'm so glad you got those healing powers when you did, we really need them now that we have to hurt our own friends," Serenity commented. She wished that she still had her own Moon Healing Escalation ability, but she wasn't sure if she would still be able to do that with the Silver Crystal. She didn't think Chibi-Usa was able to do that either.

"I'm just glad Makoto gets to stay with me now, and I get two new friends!" Mozzarella exclaimed, hugging Kurumi as the tall girl woke up, healed from Sailor Vanilla's magic.


	19. A Nasal Mark of Evil

Chapter 19: A Nasal Mark of Evil

After school one day, Basil came home and noticed something in the newspaper that Shinji, Sakura's father, was reading.

"Yoshiki Aino, eh. I always thought there was something strange about the Aino family, and now I realized what it is," Basil stated.

"What's that?" Shinji asked, confused.

"They have lots of money, but Mrs. Aino is just a part-time actress and Yoshiki is a reporter. They shouldn't have so much money with those jobs," Basil elaborated.

"It's not their jobs, though. Yoshiki's from a rich family, and he was given his inheritance when he married Minako. He still has a job, though, because that was the requirement for getting the inheritance money," Shinji explained, "I think that was a good idea; sometimes rich kids end up becoming slackers because they don't have to work. Not that Yoshiki's like that, he's a nice guy."

"He can't be. Not with that nose," Basil muttered. Sakura then came in the room, since she had also arrived from school.

"What's wrong with someone's nose? Does someone have a cold?" she asked, misunderstanding the conversation.

"No, Yoshiki doesn't have a cold, just an evil hooked nose," Basil answered. Sakura stared at him and sighed.

"Basil, quit that. I know it's hard to tell who our enemies are sometimes, but there is not physical trait that's a mark of evil. I mean, fat people ARE lazy, gluttonous slobs, but they're not evil. If you're looking for evil people, maybe you should watch more Tokyo Mew Mew, since they're the enemies right now," she scolded him.

"But that's the way it is in all the movies! People with hooked nose are evil! I bet that reporter job is just a trick, I bet Yoshiki's stealing people's money! And I'm going to stop him!" Basil declared. He then turned and stomped out the door before Sakura and Shinji could stop him.

"Where's that troublesome boy going now? Is he going to walk all the way to the Ainos' house?" Sakura sighed again.

"He might not have to. See? Grand opening of 'Sparkling Fun Toys' today. Yoshiki might be reporting there. And the store is going to be close to our house," Shinji pointed out, showing Sakura an article in the newspaper.

"Then I'll go stop Basil! Just stay here and make supper for Mom and me!" Sakura called as she rushed out the door, in pursuit of Basil.

Meanwhile, it turned out that Shinji's guess was correct. Basil had also noticed the announcement in the paper and was heading for the new toy store as well. He noticed Ahmed and Pierre were in the crowd, and there was Yoshiki, holding his camera! Basil scowled, Akane and Bridget were with him. Akane would be an obstacle, but maybe Bridget would listen to him. He shuddered at the thought of Bridget living in the same house as Yoshiki.

"Hi, Basil! Are you coming to visit the new toy store too?" Akane called, waving eagerly to him.

"No, just to rescue Bridget from the monster who lives with her," he replied defiantly. Akane glared at him.

"Are you calling me a monster? Or is it Mom? I know she's greedy, but she's not a monster. She wouldn't hurt Bridget," she corrected him.

"Not you or Minako. Yoshiki. His hooked nose is a true sign of evil. The same with that Ahmed Hussein," Basil informed her.

"WHAT?! Basil, of all your crazy stereotypes...that is NOT a sign of evil! And since when have you had a problem with Dad?" Akane snapped.

"Since I ever first saw him. I didn't realize it at first, but I know it now. That's what he and that evil Ahmed have in common," Basil explained.

"Ahmed isn't evil! He has gentle healing powers! I mean, sure, he eats too much, but that doesn't mean he's evil!" Akane retorted.

"What's this I hear about Ahmed being evil?" Pierre asked curiously, he approached the two who were bickering, pulling his boyfriend behind him. "Did you do anything to Basil? Steal his food or something?"

"Why would I steal Basil's food? If he eats more he might become very cute and plump," Ahmed said, confused.

"That's just because you want to fatten me up to eat me! Just like you want to do to everyone else, including Pierre!" Basil shouted, turning on Ahmed.

"But I'm already fat. If he was going to eat me, he would've done it by now," Pierre pointed out.

"Basil, come home this instant! Quit accusing the other Dessert Senshi of being evil!" Sakura ordered as she stomped up to the three boys, Bridget, and Akane.

"What if you were the evil one?" smirked Mew Mint as she appeared in a flash of blue light, Pudding standing beside her.

"You sent them here! I know you did! Those Mew Mews work at a cafe with sweets, they're named after foods, they must have been sent here because of you and your evil desire to turn everyone into cupcakes!" Basil ranted at Ahmed.

"He's annoying, isn't he? Why don't you just get rid of him," Pudding giggled to Sakura, and then she hit the green-haired girl with a beam of yellow light. Sakura collapsed, her pale green Soul Crystal emerging from her body. However, the Mew Mews had still not found the Lightning Rod.

"Have fun fighting her, Basil," Mint smirked as she and Pudding disappeared again, just as a dark red version of Sakura's Senshi outfit appeared on her body. However, Basil ignored Evil Milkshake, still convinced that Ahmed was behind their latest enemy's arrival.

"See? You sent them here to turn her into a cupcake monster! You probably like it when we have to knock out the evil Senshi, because then you get to use your so-called 'healing powers' and pretend you're one of the good guys!" Basil ranted. Surprisingly, Evil Milkshake, instead of attacking Basil, lunged at Pierre.

"Lose weight now! Or else you will turn into a giant blob and engulf Crystal Tokyo!" she screamed.

"Cookie Crystal Power, Make Up!" Pierre shouted back as he transformed, Ahmed and Akane doing the same thing.

"Vanilla Star Power, Make Up!"

"Lollipop Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"This is an interesting development. It looks like there is a fight between Sailor Senshi at the toy store." Sailor Lollipop stared in disbelief at Yoshiki, who was pointing his camera at them.

"Dad! Don't get yourself stuck in the middle of this! Basil's after you for some crazy reason! He thinks you have evil stuck up your nose!" she scolded.

"Men aren't allowed in the battle!" Evil Milkshake snapped, and she shot a blast of water at Yoshiki, knocking the camera out of his hands. It smashed on the pavement, and Basil started laughing triumphantly.

"I knew it! You were going to use that to zap us! Thank you, Sakura!" he crowed. Sailor Lollipop glared at him.

"For the last time, Basil, my dad is NOT evil! He was just being too eager for a sensational news story," she snapped.

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!"

"Floral Strike!" Evil Milkshake was startled as a calculator and a flower hit her in the head, and she stumbled dizzily.

"Be ready, Sailor Vanilla! Lollipop Princess Halation!" yelled Sailor Lollipop, and she shot an indigo energy beam out of her hands that knocked out Evil Milkshake. Sailor Vanilla was about to heal her and put her Soul Crystal back when Basil blocked him, protecting Sakura's body.

"I won't let you use your evil on him!" he protested. Pierre rolled his eyes and dragged Basil away, and Sailor Vanilla replaced the Soul Crystal back in Sakura's body and healed her injuries.

"See? Did you want her to NOT get healed? Quit calling my boyfriend evil!" Pierre scolded, but Basil squirmed out of his grasp and glared back.

"I won't let you threaten me! If I see you doing anything suspicious with him, I'll have Bridget send her cat to get you!" Basil threatened. Pierre didn't retort to that last thing, but he just stuck his tongue out at Basil.

"I don't want to scare Pierre, Basil. I don't want to make my cat hurt him," Bridget said softly.


	20. ChibiUsa's Love

Chapter 20: Chibi-Usa's Love

The thought had been planted in Chibi-Usa's mind for some time now. It had all started that day in May when Angel Lily had invaded the palace during Maria and Akane's date. She had tried to join the battle, but she had only succeeded in getting herself tied up with Sailor Cinnamon. Strangely enough, for a moment, Chibi-Usa felt like she wanted to be snuggled up against Parallax's warm, chubby body, although she certainly didn't like being captured. And then there was the thing Parallax had said to her after the battle as they watched Maria and Akane. She had reassured the pink-haired princess that she would be able to find a sweet love too. Lately, Chibi-Usa had begun to wonder whether or not that love would be Parallax herself.

"But Parallax is a girl," Chibi-Usa told herself, "You're not interested in girls. What about Helios?" But Helios had to live in Elysion and frankly, Chibi-Usa hadn't seen him for a very long time, not since that battle with the Dead Moon Circus that had seemed so long ago. Parallax, on the other hand, was right there in the Crystal Palace, alive and real, not an ethereal dream person.

"Hi, Chibi-Usa! You know what? I really love living here!" squealed Kurumi Kino as she burst into Chibi-Usa's room excitedly. Kurumi had recently started living at the Crystal Palace too, along with Mortimer and Makoto. Makoto, who had always chased after boys, was going to marry Seiya, whose original and preferred sex was female.

"Can someone change?" Chibi-Usa suddenly asked, "That is, can someone like both boys and girls?"

"I guess. Mom used to pine for her old boyfriend, but now she's going to marry Seiya, who's part-girl. So there's probably other people like her out there. Love is a beautiful thing that takes on many forms," Kurumi said mysteriously.

"Oh. From the way Mama always talked, I always thought there was one special person that you would fall in love with at first sight," Chibi-Usa giggled nervously, "But that's probably not true, especially with me. I think there's been a lot of people I've thought were cute. They were all boys, though."

"Already? You're the same age as me, and you've had lots of boyfriends already? That's amazing!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"I don't know if they were real boyfriends, though. When I was really young, I always wanted a man who would be just like Papa. Then there was that tea-serving boy who I thought was cute, and of course, Helios. But I'm not sure if I'm going to ever see him again," Chibi-Usa sighed.

"But those are all boys. Why did you ask about girls, then?" Kurumi asked, confused.

"Parallax. Does it mean you're in love if you want to feel someone's warm body against yours and hug them tight?" Kurumi burst out laughing upon hearing that, and Chibi-Usa glared at her, thinking she was being made fun of for having lesbian thoughts.

"No way! Hugging people doesn't mean you're going to marry them! I hug lots of people without being in romantic love with them," she giggled, "When you're in love with someone, you know, don't you want to do other things with them, like kissing and doing stuff in bed?" Chibi-Usa blushed deeply at the last thing Kurumi mentioned, were there ways that two girls would well, have sex with each other?!

Elsewhere in the Crystal Palace, Mortimer and Mozzarella were reading a biology textbook together. Mozzarella's teacher had told Serenity and Endymion, as her temporary guardians, that she was not doing well in her science classes. Since Serenity, during the time she was Usagi, had highly benefited from the other Senshi helping her learn, she thought it might be useful if one of the other Dessert Senshi would tutor Mozzarella. Of course, when Mortimer heard, he jumped at the chance, which Serenity was grateful for, since she thought it might help him adjust to living in the Crystal Palace better.

"This is boring. I already know what the parts in your neck are for, that's where your head is attached and how you breathe and stuff. Why couldn't this be physics so we could learn by throwing stuff?" Mozzarella whined.

"Because Neo-Queen Serenity won't let you take a corpse and dissect it. What do you want me to do, take you to the hospital and have you watch an operation on someone's neck?" Mortimer retorted, annoyed that his student was not very eager to follow orders.

"I'd rather do that than read some stupid book. It's not like I'm going to be a doctor, so why do I have to learn this stuff?" Mozzarella continued to complain. She then heard a strangled gasping sound and she looked up in surprise. A purple rope was tightening around Mortimer's neck, and Mew Zakuro was standing behind him, holding the other end of the rope, which came from her Zacross Whip.

"Here's a hands-on lesson. Is a Sailor Senshi's neck more resistant to being strangled than a normal human's?" Zakuro smirked. Mozzarella's shocked yellow eyes looked past Zakuro to the door on the other side of the room, where she saw Mew Lettuce disappear into the hallway that lead to where everyone's bedrooms were.

"He may be bossy, but I'm not going to let you kill him! Marshmallow Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mozzarella yelled, the familiar lavender lights swirling out of her brooch to form her Sailor Marshmallow outfit. She was ready to aim her attack at Zakuro when she heard a scream coming from the hallway, and the distant sound of what she assumed was Kurumi calling out her own transformation phrase. For Mortimer's part, he was trying to undergo his own transformation, which was difficult when he couldn't breathe. Suddenly he was freed as a hot pan of cookies flew through the air and banged into Zakuro's head, causing her to drop her whip. Makoto was standing in the other doorway, looking quite angry, it was obvious she had thrown the pan of cookies.

"Did you just bake those for us? Good use, though," Sailor Marshmallow commented, startled and a bit relieved. Even for her, things had happened a little too quickly.

"You have no right to wear that outfit! You're a traitor to the Sailor Senshi, you evil Love Angel!" Chibi-Usa shouted, storming into the room with Sailor Caramel on her heels. Or, rather, it was not Chibi-Usa, but Evil Chibi Moon, dressed in a green inverted version of her Senshi outfit.

"Evil Love Angel?! That happened over a month ago! You're the evil one! Metal Discus!" Sailor Marshmallow retorted, flinging a large gear at Evil Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon jumped out of the way and Luna-P appeared in her hands.

"Luna-P, attack!" she commanded, and the strange black cat-head ball flew at Sailor Marshmallow, who also had to dodge out of the way before it hit her in the face. Unfortunately, it crashed into Sailor Caramel's legs and tripped her as she was coming into the room, and her "Caramel Love-Me Chain" ended up grabbing the anatomy textbook rather than Chibi Moon, who was her target.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro yelled. Surprisingly, instead of aiming at Sailor Marshmallow or her fallen giant partner, she tied up Evil Chibi Moon. Luna-P, which was bouncing around the room wildly, flew back and hit Chibi Moon in the head, knocking her out. As her Soul Crystal returned to her body, Zakuro teleported away, taking Chibi-Usa with her.

"Where's Chibi-Usa? Is she still evil?" Sailor Caramel asked, confused about what had just happened.

"No, she got captured by that purple wolf Mew Mew! We need to go rescue her!" Sailor Marshmallow declared. Parallax, who had come in to help fight, suddenly collapsed to her knees, her red eyes glazing over.

"The new Princess of the Moon has been spirited away, and the Lightning Rod will appear from the sweet soldier of ice," she intoned before falling in a faint.

Meanwhile, at the Outer Senshi's house, all 8 current inhabitants were having a discussion that was entirely unrelated to the problem with Chibi-Usa's kidnapping.

"We've been thinking, would any of you object to it if we got a puppy, or maybe even two puppies?" Michiru asked the four Dessert Senshi.

"Puppies are fine. I just don't like cats," Pierre said.

"Maybe we could get a Pomeranian. I like those, they're so cute and fluffy!" exclaimed Rainbow, and Galaxy stared at her in shock.

"You like something cute and fluffy? YOU?!" she gasped.

"What, can't I like little dogs? I like how they're related to the big, tough sled dogs but they're also tiny, like my character Red," Rainbow shot back.

"I'd like a cute little puppy too. What about you, Galaxy?" Serena asked.

"I'm just shocked because I agreed with Rainbow. Pomeranians are also known for being dogs owned by royalty, and..." Galaxy stopped speaking, startled as a green light emerged from her chest. The light solidified and formed what looked like a long, green wand with a small pink bulb on the top.

"Is that the Lightning Rod of Jupiter?" Haruka asked, although she could guess the answer. The Rod had floated over to Rainbow's hands, and she was one of the two sweet Soldiers of Jupiter, she and Sailor Cupcake were the two who could possibly use it.


	21. Decisions

Chapter 21: Decisions

"But if that's the Lightning Rod, then why did it come out of me? My powers as Sailor Popsicle have nothing to do with Jupiter," Galaxy noted, confused.

"And why did it come now? I don't feel like I can use it yet," added Rainbow, "It's like it's storing power for me and Bridget to use later." Pierre grabbed the Lightning Rod from where it had been hovering in front of Rainbow.

"So what if its magic can't be used yet? It can still be used to hit the Mew Mews with," he declared.

"We should probably leave that with Makoto until it's time for either Rainbow or Bridget to use it," Setsuna warned him, "If you carried that into battle, you would make yourself an obvious target since you would be bringing the very thing they were searching for."

"They can't take it from me if I hit them with it first!" Pierre retorted.

"Then let me use it! It's supposed to be mine anyway!" Rainbow shot back, and she reached to grab it away from Pierre, who swung it around and hit her in the head with it. At the same time, the phone rang, and Michiru ran to get it while Haruka yanked the Lightning Rod out of Pierre's hand.

"That's enough! You're being the hypocrite now, attacking your own teammates! Pierre, I would also advise you give it to Rainbow, but if you're set on using it in your own way, then I'm not going to stop you. Just don't come crying to me when the Mew Mews target you first," she scolded, but she gave the Lightning Rod back to Pierre anyway.

"Why did you give it back to him?! That's not fair!" Rainbow whined, rubbing the spot on her head where she had been hit.

"Do you want to be a target? Let Pierre do his foolish thing, I would think you should know better since you said yourself that you can't use it yet," Haruka smirked. Rainbow smirked back, nodding.

"Sure, Pierre, use it. I bet it has a curse on it that zaps Senshi who aren't powered by Jupiter," she snickered.

"There's no more time to worry about the Lightning Rod. We need to go to the Crystal Palace right away. Small Lady has been kidnapped by one of the Mew Mews. This time, since we have the Lightning Rod, Serenity suggested that this be the time that all the Dessert Senshi should go to the Mew Mews hideout and beat them," Michiru stated, coming back into the room.

"That sounds like an obvious trap. We should make the Mew Mews come here if they want to get the Lightning Rod," Rainbow pouted.

"No. We must rescue Small Lady. I agree with you, it will probably be quite dangerous, but all of you greatly outnumber the Mew Mews," Setsuna reminded them.

"Couldn't we just tell them to come here and give Chibi-Usa back in exchange for the Lightning Rod, and then attack them when they come, thinking we gave in?" Rainbow argued.

"That could work, except for the problem of relaying that message. If someone is going to contact them for the exchange, that person would have to go to the Mew Mews' world anyway. Like Setsuna said, there are 16 of you Dessert Senshi and only 5 of them. Although I still think you should leave that at home, Pierre, since it's stupid to bring the enemy exactly what they want," Haruka replied, "Unless you were thinking to split up? If some of you Dessert Senshi stayed here with the Lightning Rod, perhaps you could protect it if some of the Mew Mews came back here to get it while the others were rescuing Chibi-Usa."

"And that would be me and Bridget. I don't think I can use it yet, but I can still protect it better than someone who isn't supposed to have it," Rainbow declared, and she stuck her tongue out at Pierre.

"Haruka, that sounds like a better idea, you should tell Serenity that when we visit the palace. That way we can rescue Chibi-Usa and protect the Lightning Rod from the Mew Mews," Michiru agreed, "Although, Rainbow, you should let Pierre keep the Lightning Rod. Neither of you can use it, as you said, and we can trick the Mew Mews better that way. They won't suspect him of having it. We could tell the Mews that you have it, and lead them astray." This time it was Pierre's turn to stick his tongue out at Rainbow.

"Serenity's calling us, so let's go tell her that idea," Haruka said, and the group of 8 all went to the Crystal Palace. Luckily, Haruka and Michiru were successful at convincing the Queen of the idea.

"I don't really like playing tricks on people, but as Rei and Sailor Cinnamon's visions have told us, we have to defeat the Mew Mews anyway. As long as enough of you go to their world and rescue Small Lady," she agreed.

"The Dessert Senshi who were our successors, that is, me, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, should go. It's the duty of those who are chosen by the Inner planets to guard the Lightning Rod, since it's Jupiter's item. Also, we should probably protect the Staff of Wisdom and Sacred Candle as well, in case the Mew Mews want to steal those things too. Pierre, you should go with Serena, Bridget and Akane to guard the Lightning Rod. Rainbow, Galaxy, Kurumi and Parallax will act as decoys, we will tell the Mew Mews that Rainbow has the Lightning Rod and the others can help fight when they come to attack her," Haruka ordered, continuing to figure out battle plans.

"Why can't I be with Jessica?! Kurumi may be as tall as Space Girl Spectra, but she's too stupid and emotional to fit the Silent Rebel Child's wonderful image!" Rainbow whined.

"I'm not cosplaying as your made-up character, and Jessica isn't either! Why would I want to be Space Girl Spectra anyway, she sounds too cold for me," Kurumi snapped back.

"Jessica needs to go with us. You'll get too distracted if she's around and act like a silly fangirl. Don't you want to be as cold and calm as your hero?" Mortimer smirked, grabbing Jessica's tiny hand and pulling her towards himself and Sakura.

"I don't like those groups either, Ahmed might betray us. But at least if I'm with him, I can keep an eye on him," Basil muttered to himself.

"That's enough! Rainbow, it's good that you helped with the plan, but don't bring your hobbies into this right now. We need to use Galaxy and Parallax as decoys too for the other special items. I picked those groups for good reasons," Haruka shushed her, "The group going to the Mew Mews' world should go now and send the message. Perhaps messages can be sent by Sailor Teleport as well as people if you all try together." Mortimer, Jessica, Basil, Ahmed, Mozzarella, Sakura, Maria and Madoka all got in a circle and transformed. They then prepared to use the Sailor Teleport.

"Chocolate Star Power!"

"Jellybean Crystal Power!"

"Licorice Star Power!"

"Marshmallow Crystal Power!"

"Vanilla Star Power!"

"Milkshake Crystal Power!"

"Butterscotch Star Power!"

"Bubble Gum Crystal Power!"

The 8 Senshi glowed with their colors of brown, purple, black, lavender, white, lime green, yellow and pale blue, and in a big flash of light, they were gone, traveling to the Mew Mews' world.

"We should take our places, too. Pierre, you can take that Lightning Rod and come with me, Serena and Bridget," Akane stated.

"Fine, I'm stuck with Galaxy again," Rainbow pouted.

"I don't like being stuck with you either, but you shouldn't be with Pierre's group because the Mew Mews are going to expect you to have the Lightning Rod, since your powers use electricity," Galaxy retorted, reminding Rainbow of the role she had to play as the decoy.

"The Mew Mews will probably try to come here again soon, so all of you should transform and go to the rooms we decided on. The rest of us without powers anymore should probably leave the Crystal Palace for safety," Haruka noted, ignoring Rainbow and Galaxy's complaints, "Serenity, you and Endymion can stay here, though, since you can still use the Silver Crystal. Also, I'm sure you'll want to see your daughter when the other group brings her back." Serenity nodded, thinking that this wasn't the first time she had worried about Chibi-Usa being kidnapped by some enemy.

"Good luck, all of you," she said, as she watched the Dessert Senshi transform and leave to take their places.


	22. Mew Mint

Chapter 22: Mew Mint

Sailor Cinnamon took Sailors Popsicle, Caramel and Peppermint to her bedroom, which was where they were planning to wait for the Mew Mews.

"This looks just like I always imagined Silver's room to look like! She's a new Space Girl Spectra character I made up, she's also in love with Green like Blue is, but she's quieter and likes spooky things," Peppermint exclaimed. She then looked at Sailor Cinnamon and smiled. "You look kind of like her. She's skinny, but she's your age and she has hair in the same color as yours. Although you could be like Green if you were Galaxy's age and furrowed your brow more, since she's psychic like you."

"Which one of your characters would I be? Am I Spectra, since you said she's my height and she has a giant forehead?" Caramel guessed eagerly.

"No. You're much too loud and emotional to be Spectra, and you're not muscular enough. You could possibly be an extremely tall version of Blue, though," Sailor Peppermint told her, "Jessica acts a lot like Spectra, but she still doesn't fit that image because of her size. She's more like Red, I guess."

"I hope the Mew Mews fall for the message and come here instead of attacking Pierre's group," Sailor Popsicle worried, "If they steal it from him...they said they wanted the Lightning Rod, so it must mean that someone in their group would be able to use it."

"That's why I should've had it. Or Bridget. We're the Jupiter Senshi, we should be able to use it. The Mew Mews might find he has it if they can sense where it is, like how Ami has that computer," Sailor Peppermint agreed.

"Don't be so mopey, you two! We've beaten the Magic Knights and the Love Angels, I'm sure we can fight the Mew Mews too! Ahmed's room isn't too far away, I'm sure we'll hear it if they get attacked, and we can go help Pierre!" Sailor Caramel declared cheerfully. Suddenly the room seemed to fill with a blue fog, and five figures appeared.

"Hand over the Lightning Rod, Sailor Peppermint," came Mew Mint's imperious voice.

"I'll give you lightning! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Peppermint shouted, flinging a ball of electricity at where she heard Mint's voice. However, she missed and struck the largest of the other four figures who had arrived with Mint.

"Why are you so violent, Rainbow? You claim that I am perfect, yet you do so little to live up to the calm, emotionless ideal you love so much." Sailor Peppermint gasped in horror. The person she had hit was Spectra! The other three people were Sailor Cookie, a pink-haired girl Rainbow didn't recognize, and what looked like Mozzarella, only she was wearing the uniform she had when she was Angel Ivy.

"Spectra? What are you doing here? Did Sailor Nemesis send you against me again?" Sailor Peppermint asked, unsure if she could fight Spectra again.

"And Pierre! I thought you were supposed to be holding the Lightning Rod in a different room!" Sailor Popsicle exclaimed.

"Rainbow doesn't have it?! Then you tricked us!" Mint exclaimed, surprised.

"Galaxy! You just ruined the plan!" Sailor Peppermint snapped angrily.

"But why is Pierre in here? And I thought Mozzarella was supposed to be going to the Mew Mews world, and...LET GO OF ME YOU BARBARIAN!" Popsicle shrieked as Sailor Peppermint shook her fiercely.

"Just shut up and fight Mint! Quit telling her about our plans!" she hissed, "That can't be Mozzarella anyway, she's not Angel Ivy anymore."

"But I am Mozzarella, you creepy lesbian who lusts after her own creations," Angel Ivy smirked, and she turned to Sailor Cinnamon. "What's this I hear about you falling in love with Princess Chibi-Usa? Are you going to abandon me for her too?"

"But we all live in the same house, Mozzarella. How can I abandon you if we live together?" Sailor Cinnamon pleaded, but then she shook her head. That wasn't Mozzarella, she had a different Senshi aura than that. Mozzarella was in the Mew Mews' world, like Sailor Popsicle said. This was just a very life-like trick.

"Give me the Lightning Rod, Rainbow. I'm going to use it to take over Crystal Tokyo and make sure that everyone knows how stupid your stories are. And then I'm going to make Galaxy kiss all the girls in the Dessert Senshi and become a lesbian like she should be!" Sailor Cookie bragged.

"You're too sentimental, Kurumi! That's why your mother was poor and lonely, because she pined after that classmate she had a crush on!" the pink-haired girl declared as she shot a pink energy beam at Sailor Caramel.

"Hanabi?! That's not something you would say! Caramel Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Caramel retorted, tying up the pink-haired girl with her turquoise rope of hearts. Meanwhile, Mint had taken the chance to try to sneak out the door and look for Pierre while her opponents were distracted.

"Get back here! I won't let you go find the real Pierre! Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Popsicle yelled, noticing Mint was close to the door. Icy water flowed from her gloved hands and hit Mint in the back. She stumbled in surprise and tripped, and a blue crystal that was in her hands fell on the floor and shattered.

"Spectra's disappearing! And so are the others!" Sailor Peppermint exclaimed. Indeed, with the Illusion Crystal broken, Angel Ivy, the fake Pierre, Spectra and the girl named Hanabi faded from existence, as they were only illusions.

"How could you do that?! I thought you wouldn't be able to fight those people!" Mint gasped, realizing what had happened.

"Because I knew that couldn't be Hanabi, she's sweet and cute and would NEVER insult someone's love! Caramel Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Caramel shouted, whipping Mint with her turquoise rope. Unfortunately, in doing so, she also smashed the ice that had been holding Mint in place, and the bird Mew Mew turned around quickly, aiming her Mint Arrow at the four Senshi.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!" The two attacks, the rings of fire and the blue arrow, met in the air and exploded, knocking both Sailor Cinnamon and Mew Mint off their feet.

"Caramel Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Caramel jumped into action, and the chain of aqua hearts wrapped around Mint's waist, holding her arms at her sides tightly.

"How heartless you are. You wouldn't kill an endangered species, would you?" Mew Mint smirked, although she was rather frightened. The Sailor Senshi she had been fighting looked like they were angry at her for showing them those illusions.

"No, I wouldn't. But you don't count because if we kill you here, you'll go back to your world, safe and sound. Don't you want to see that little dog of yours, Miki again?" Sailor Caramel asked her victim gently. Unfortunately, the rope began to loosen, and Mint struck again.

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!" Sailor Caramel yelped in pain as the arrow pierced her leg, and she let go of the chain.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mint didn't get very far before she was first shocked by Sailor Peppermint's attack, which caused her to drop the Mint Arrow. The second attack from Sailor Popsicle froze her in place again. Sailor Caramel tied her up again with the whip, this time tightening it around Mint's neck.

"Please! We all need to attack her together! Like how the Twinkle Twins work best when they attack at the same time!" Sailor Caramel cried out, afraid that Mint would get away and shoot her with that arrow again.

"How bossy...but I'll do it. She'll pay for that Spectra illusion. Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!" All three of them struck at the same time. Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Popsicle each grabbed one of Mint's arms, burning her and freezing her at the same time. Sailor Peppermint sent her electricity right through Mint's head. And Sailor Caramel pulled on the Love-Me Chain as hard as she could. Mint finally slumped over, dead in the Dessert Senshi's world, never able to return there to be used as a weapon by Sailor Nemesis. Her body faded out of sight, returning to the world of Tokyo Mew Mew in a flash of blue sparkles.

"We did it, Kurumi. We should find Mrs. Mizuno so she can heal that wound on your leg. I think the others will be able to guard the Lightning Rod," Galaxy said as she and the others detransformed.

"And if Rainbow is near the Lightning Rod, Sailor Nemesis might possess her and make her use it to zap us," Parallax worried.

"She's not going to possess me without a fight. Maybe you want to take Kurumi home, Galaxy, but I'm staying here," Rainbow retorted, showing that she was still holding the brooch she used to transform.

"Fine, I'm the only one of us allowed to drive anyway, so I'll bring Mrs. Mizuno here," Galaxy decided, "That way I can guard her if one of the other Mew Mews attacks us."


	23. Mew Lettuce

Chapter 23: Mew Lettuce

The 8 Senshi who teleported to the Mew Mews' world arrived there safely and as a group. However, as they were walking down a hallway, looking for where Chibi-Usa might have been taken to, they were suddenly split up. A trapdoor opened in the middle of the hallway, sending Sailor Chocolate, Sailor Butterscotch, Sailor Marshmallow and Sailor Vanilla falling into what looked like a sea of green. Luckily, they landed in a pile of very bouncy green cushions, so none of them were hurt.

"Who made us get separated from the others like that?! Did the Mew Mews set a trap for us?!" Sailor Marshmallow shouted up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure they did. They captured Chibi-Usa, they would obviously expect us to come rescue her," Sailor Chocolate snapped.

"I just hope the others are able to find her. She doesn't deserve to be kidnapped, and I hear it's happened a lot to her in the past," Sailor Butterscotch commented.

"We still might be able to find her. There might be a door in this room that could lead us to her," Sailor Marshmallow said cheerfully, although she couldn't see much of anything besides the green walls, except for an odd white button on the ceiling.

"It's worth a try to....AAAAH!!" Sailor Chocolate screamed in surprise as something lifted him up by his collar and began to swing him around the room, the other Senshi needing to duck whenever he swung over their heads. His ride came to an abrupt stop as he flew off and crashed into the wall. A green fog appeared in the room, obscuring his unconscious, detransformed body from the other Senshi.

"They abandoned you, Mozzarella," a familiar voice said. Sailor Marshmallow turned around and saw Makoto Kino standing near her in the fog, but she couldn't see the other Senshi anymore.

"They're just blocked by the fog! And how did you get in here? You didn't teleport here with us," Sailor Marshmallow said, "You must be a illusion! Or one of the Mew Mews dressed up as you!"

"Unfriendly, are we? No wonder no one likes you, you traitor. How could you ever think that joining the Love Angels would get you friends? You know all the other Dessert Senshi hate you for being a traitor," Makoto sneered at her, "You don't deserve to live in the pure Crystal Palace."

After seeing Mortimer get knocked out by what looked like a hook that swung down from the ceiling, Sailor Vanilla attempted to find him in the fog so he could use his healing powers. As he made his way to where he thought Mortimer would be, someone blocked him. Someone very familiar, yet changed in a horrible way. It was Pierre, yet he wasn't fat anymore! In fact, he was downright skinny!

"Is that you, Pierre? How could you lose so much weight in such a short time?" Sailor Vanilla wondered, "And why are you here with us? I thought you were back at the Crystal Palace."

"Isn't it wonderful that I lost weight? Being fat is so unhealthy. Maybe Basil is correct about you being evil, how could you find something so ugly and life-threatening to be attractive?" Pierre accused. That's not Pierre, Sailor Vanilla thought, not unless the Mew Mews somehow brought him here and made him skinny just like they were able to turn me into a ball shape with those weird cakes. Yet, it still wasn't something Pierre would say. Sailor Vanilla was sure he would've heard something about it if Pierre wanted to lose weight or felt that being fat was unhealthy.

"I don't think you really are Pierre. Maybe you're one of the Mew Mews in a disguise," Sailor Vanilla realized, "Or are you an illusion or monster, created to look like a skinny version of him?" However, even if it was one of the Mew Mews or a monster in disguise, Sailor Vanilla wasn't sure if he would be able to attack what looked and sounded like his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Sailor Butterscotch was confronting a similar apparition.

"You're a weakling, Maria. You're not fit to be a Sailor Senshi, especially not someone who is Haruka's successor. How can you be a Sailor Senshi and not want to fight?" Akane scolded her. At least, it looked just like Akane, sounded like Akane, but Sailor Butterscotch was sure that Akane was supposed to be at the Crystal Palace. She certainly didn't remember her coming along on the Sailor Teleport to the Mew Mews' world.

"About being a Sailor Senshi, why are you here? I thought you were going to stay at the Crystal Palace in case the Mew Mews showed up there to take the Lightning Rod," Sailor Butterscotch said, "How did you get here without joining our Sailor Teleport?"

"The Mew Mews gave me extra power and let me come so I could talk to you. So I could tell you what a worthless weakling you are," the girl who looked like Akane snarled.

"I'm not weak. It's not weak to refuse to be violent," Maria pleaded, undoing her transformation as tears filled her silver eyes. Did Akane really think she was worthless for being a pacifist? Had she really sold herself out to the Mew Mews like that? It wasn't like Akane at all, unless they had captured and brainwashed her, Maria realized. She remembered how Sailor Moon had used the Silver Crystal to free other people from being brainwashed, and she touched her star brooch again.

"Butterscotch Star Power, Make Up!"

"How pitiful. If you join me, you won't need to transform at all. You'll be able to use the power the Mew Mews gave me, and we can take over Crystal Tokyo and give the Crystal Palace to the poor. We're the ones who know how to distribute the wealth around here, not some ignorant Queen who never paid attention to politics as a kid," Akane bragged.

"I'm not joining you. I'm going to find the others in this fog so we can go back to the Crystal Palace and get you healed of that evil energy. I'm sure the Mew Mews must have brainwashed you," Sailor Butterscotch said sadly, looking around in the green fog to see if she could spot any of the others who had fallen through the trap door with her.

Though he had been knocked unconscious, even Mortimer was dreaming, subject to the same type of illusions the others were. One of the characters from Twinkle Twins, Kurumi's favorite anime, had taken over the world. The girl, named Hanabi, had outlawed science, viewing it as too cold and heartless. She had Mortimer chained to the wall as she stabbed his science teacher to death, while videos of "evil mad scientist" characters played nearby.

"I'm going to stop you! Chocolate Star Power, Make Up!" Mortimer shouted, the brown ribbons flowing around his body as he broke away from the chains. He woke up, finding himself transformed. He was back in the green room, but it wasn't foggy anymore. Now he could see Hanabi, and he filled with rage as she noticed him.

"It's the evil science boy! Defeat him, magical Sailor Senshi of romance and love!" she commanded.

"Turn me into a lion!" Sailor Chocolate shouted, and he roared as he charged towards Hanabi, intending to kill her and destroy her evil regime. As he charged, Maria suddenly blocked his way.

"Stop! Don't hurt Akane! She can be healed with the Silver Crystal!" she pleaded. However, Sailor Chocolate-lion had too much momentum, and he crashed into Maria and what he thought was Hanabi. Instead, it was Lettuce, and as she fell, so did the Illusion Crystal. It shattered on the floor, revealing the true enemy to the Sailor Senshi.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" the porpoise Mew Mew shrieked, startled that the Senshi were able to break out of their illusions. As the blast of water hit Maria and Chocolate-lion, she hurried over to the wall and pressed a panel. A big white button popped up and Lettuce pressed it. There was a rumbling sound and Sailor Marshmallow, who was closest to the wall, realized what was happening.

"The walls are moving! It pushed me!" she yelped. Indeed, two of the walls were moving, coming closer and closer to each other, the trap intended to squish the Sailor Senshi inside.

"Then transform, Maria! We can use the Sailor Teleport to get out of...AAGGH!!" Chocolate-lion roared as Lettuce blasted him with water again.

"I'll stop her! Metal Discus!" As Lettuce was turning to aim at Maria, who was still untransformed, she couldn't dodge Sailor Marshmallow's attack in time and she was knocked down. Chocolate-lion pounced on her with his paws, clawing at her, still enraged at having been forced to see such frightening things.

"Can we take Mortimer with us when he's in that form?" Sailor Vanilla wondered. He knew they didn't have an hour to wait for their English ally to return to his human form, the walls would crush them along with Lettuce much sooner if they stayed.

"We have to try. Butterscotch Star Power!" Maria called, and she grabbed Sailor Vanilla's hand. Sailor Marshmallow went to his other side and grasped a handful of Chocolate-lion's fur.

"Sailor Teleport!" the three human Senshi called.

"Ribbon...Lettuce...RUSH!" In an act of last-minute desperation, Mew Lettuce tried to hit the Senshi one last time, but they disappeared, returning to the Crystal Palace. The attack bounced off of the walls, which quickly closed in on Mew Lettuce, crushing her. She disappeared in a flash of green light, returning to her original world, free from Sailor Nemesis's influence.


	24. Mew Pudding

Chapter 24: Mew Pudding

After the other Senshi had teleported to the Mew Mews' world, Sailor Cookie, Sailor Peanut Butter, Sailor Lollipop and Sailor Cupcake all went to Ahmed's bedroom, which was chosen not only because he was Sailor Cookie's boyfriend, but also because he was not connected to either of the Jupiter descendants.

"Wow, I knew Ahmed liked fat people, but that's amazing!" Sailor Peanut Butter commented, noticing that Ahmed's walls were covered in pictures of fat people, mostly male but some were female, some of real-life people and others from fictional movies and cartoons. "But I guess that's like how I put pictures of anime characters up in my room."

"I almost hope one of the Mew Mews comes in here. That way I can prove to Rainbow that I can use this to fight with," Sailor Cookie bragged.

"Even if it means your boyfriend's bedroom gets wrecked in a fight?" Sailor Cupcake wondered. The door then was slammed open, revealing a triumphant Mew Pudding.

"I found it! I found the Lightning Rod!" she cheered.

"Then I'll give it to you!" Sailor Cookie shouted, and he lunged at Pudding, attempting to hit her with it. However, Pudding was ready for him, and she grabbed the Lightning Rod when he swung it at her face. She yanked it out of his hands and tried to run out the door, only to be stopped by a shield that flashed yellow.

"Aww, I thought that would let me pass but trap the Senshi," she whined to herself.

"Give that back to Rainbow and Bridget! Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" Sailor Cookie countered, but Pudding jumped out of the way nimbly, and yellow smoke came out of the small crystal she was holding. The smoke covered her, making it difficult for the Senshi to see where she was. Then there were more puffs of smoke as four figures appeared, three humans and one feline, and the smoke covered the room, obscuring the Senshi's views of each other.

"Wedding Peach?! What are you doing here? The last I saw you, you were back in your world!" Sailor Peanut Butter exclaimed, shocked to see the pink-haired Love Angel again. Wedding Peach scowled at the Scottish Senshi.

"Getting my revenge on you. How can you call yourself a fan when you helped kill me?!" Wedding Peach accused, "Saint Mirror Bridal Flash!" Sailor Peanut Butter shrieked in shock as the energy beam was shot at her, knocking her into the wall.

"But Setsuna took me to your world, and you weren't dead! You told me I saved you from Sailor Nemesis!" Sailor Peanut Butter protested, "I SAW Sailor Nemesis! She was tricking you!"

"Setsuna's a liar. She lives with those evil lesbians anyway, how can she know what real love is?" Wedding Peach scoffed, "Since you are a fan of mine, I won't kill you. All you have to do is find a true female love for that Sailor Cookie guy you live with, and find true male loves for Haruka and Michiru. Then I will grant you the ability to become a special Love Angel, so you can sense the love waves too." Serena detransformed, looking for Sailor Cookie in the strange fog. Was Wedding Peach correct about him needing to find a girlfriend to replace Ahmed? However, Sailor Cookie was dealing with his own nightmare at the moment, and didn't even see or hear Wedding Peach.

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" he shouted. As the large gray cat slashed its claws at him, the calculator hit it in the face, and it fell back, dazed. When it had first appeared in front of him, his first instinct was to run away from it, but he quickly realized that he couldn't leave the room anyway, not if Mew Pudding was unable to escape from her own trap. He then became angry at the cat for frightening him and making him want to run away. He also assumed that it was a monster created by the Mew Mews, as their leader was part-cat and it was much bigger than a normal cat anyway, given that it was as tall as Sailor Cookie himself when it was standing on all four paws.

"You were thinking of running away from me," the cat taunted, speaking in a voice that sounded eeriely like Basil's, "How typical of a cowardly French person." It was sure it could easily kill this fat prey; it had already slashed Sailor Cookie with its claws, leaving deep, bloody scratches on his face and arms. It had also managed to bat him into the wall more than once, leaving him with a few bumps on his head.

"That's why I'm going to defeat you!" Sailor Cookie screamed, channelling his Senshi powers into making a gigantic "calculator boomerang" that formed over his head, his rainbow-colored Senshi aura glowing intensely. With a battle cry of "Calculator Spinning Boomerang," the giant calculator smashed into the giant cat. Both the cat and Pierre collapsed, the latter detransforming in his exhaustion and pain, though he remained conscious, though highly weakened. The cat did not rise again, and it disappeared in a flash of yellow sparkles.

Elsewhere in the fog, Sailor Cupcake was also reminded of Basil and cats. In fact, Basil was in front of her, holding a black kitten that was mewing in pain as he squeezed its paw.

"Why are you doing this, Basil? How did you get in here? How did you get that cat?" Sailor Cupcake wondered, confused not only by Basil's behavior, but by his prescence as well. Wasn't he supposed to have gone off to the Mew Mews' world to rescue Chibi-Usa? She was sure she had seen him teleport away with the others not too long ago.

"This evil black cat crossed my path! It made me miss the Sailor Teleport!" Basil snarled, flinging the cat at Sailor Cupcake. It landed at her feet and she picked it up gently, wanting to protect it from further injury.

"I don't understand, Basil. I'm sure I saw you teleport with the others," Sailor Cupcake replied, confused. She wanted to trust what she had seen then, but Basil was obviously in front of her now.

"Ahmed ruined it. He turned into an evil black cat and threw me back here. Give him back to me so I can kill him," Basil snarled, and he lunged, aiming to grab the kitten from Sailor Cupcake.

In Sailor Lollipop's case, she was also faced with someone she didn't expect to see in the room.

"What do you mean, calling me a hypocrite, Mom?! You're the one who abandoned your childhood friend Makoto in pursuit of money!" Sailor Lollipop accused.

"You still live with me, don't you? If you're so intent on making things equal, then why don't you just give up everything and live with the poor? Isn't that what you told me to do? You're still living off of my money while you're with me, you don't even have a job yourself," Minako sneered. Sailor Lollipop stared at the woman who seemed to be her mother. Was it really fair to blame her for not leaving her own family? Sure, she often disagreed with her mother, but Sailor Lollipop still loved her parents. And was that something her real mother would say, even as a joke? Or was this all a trick the Mew Mews were playing on her, trying to get her to hesitate and forget that she was in the middle of a battle against Mew Pudding?

"If you're really the former Senshi of Love and Beauty, then you wouldn't say things like that! Lollipop Princess Halation!" the rainbow-haired Senshi shouted, the indigo energy beam knocking down the person who had the appearance of Minako Aino.

"How could you, Akane?! How could you turn on me like that? Do you really hate me so much just for loving beautiful things?!" Minako sobbed, and Sailor Lollipop began to hesitate again, hoping it really wasn't her mother who she had just attacked. But if there was that shield Pudding mentioned, how could Minako have gotten in the room?

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" As the Sailor Senshi were being confronted by the illusions, Mew Pudding was attempting to break her way out of the shield she had accidentally trapped herself with. She had tried hitting and kicking it, but it didn't seem to be affected by physical force. She then tried her magical Mew Mew attack, and the giant glob of pudding bounced off of the shield, knocking her down. As she fell, she dropped the Illusion Crystal, and it shattered into many little golden pieces. The fog lifted, and the illusions disappeared, and the Sailor Senshi saw Mew Pudding laying shocked on the floor, pudding globs around her on Ahmed's floor.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Floral Strike!" As Mew Pudding jumped back up and attacked, Sailor Cupcake flung a bunch of flowers at her like darts. They stuck around her body, holding her to the wall, aided by the sticky pudding that was on them as well. Sailor Lollipop bent over and picked the Lightning Rod off the floor. She then looked up at Sailor Cupcake.

"Pick me up. So I can attack freely. Add your powers too," she ordered, noticing that Pudding was struggling and was starting to break free. Sailor Cupcake picked up Sailor Lollipop and charged.

"Lollipop Crystal Power!" Sailor Lollipop shoved the Lightning Rod into Pudding's chest, channeling the indigo beam through the mystical metal, her aura glowing like Sailor Cookie's had done earlier. Sailor Cupcake called out a similar phrase and channeled her power too. The Lightning Rod stabbed through Pudding's chest, the combination lethal for her. She slumped over, dead, and then disappeared in a flash of yellow sparkles. Sailor Peanut Butter then screamed.

"Pastry Power!"


	25. Mew Zakuro

Chapter 25: Mew Zakuro

Sailor Licorice watched in surprise as four Senshi fell through a trap door right before his eyes, leaving him with Sailor Milkshake, Sailor Bubble Gum, and Sailor Jellybean. The group of Senshi sent to rescue Chibi-Usa had been split into half, and as the trap door slammed shut again, it was the duty of the group that remained in the hallway to travel on and continue the search for the pink-haired princess. They found a purple door and Sailor Bubble Gum opened it. The room was full of purple fog, and it was impossible to see if anything was in there. However, she could hear what sounded like someone crying, so obviously the room wasn't completely deserted.

"Chibi-Usa? Is that you? Don't cry like a boy, we're coming to rescue you!" Sailor Milkshake called, stepping into the fog. The others followed her too, all of them trying to find where the crying sound was coming from. Sailor Milkshake made her way through the fog until she touched something that felt like cool glass. The fog cleared around her slightly, and she found she was looking into a mirror. She stared in horror at her suddenly round and obese reflection. She would never let herself look like that, ruin all her athletic ability and become fat!

"Who cares about being fit? I would rather have a short life filled with eating yummy food rather than a long, sad life, always worrying about dieting and exercise. Why do you worry so much about staying fit anyway? We're all going to become weak and die someday," the fat Sakura in the mirror said, and then she swallowed an entire cake whole, becoming even fatter. Sailor Milkshake looked down at her body in horror as she swelled up, becoming just as round as the gluttonous version of herself in the mirror. The Sakura in the mirror continued to eat, causing Sailor Milkshake to gain more and more weight, and soon she surpassed even Pierre in corpulence.

"Why is this happening to my body?! Why is that disgusting version of myself in the mirror turning me into a fat blob?!" she screamed.

"I represent your true inner self. You really don't want to spend your life avoiding calories like they're poison and doing all that sweaty, exhausting exercise, do you? No sane person would enjoy that kind of thing," the mirror-Sakura replied.

"Shut up and return me to my regular size, you weird mirror monster! Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Milkshake shouted, the Deep Aqua Mirror appearing in her hand. A beam of golden light shot out of it and shattered the mirror, which disappeared in a bunch of purple sparkles.

Elsewhere in the foggy room, Sailor Jellybean had found Rainbow, who seemed to have grown to twice her usual size, both in height and weight.

"You are my little doll," the giant Rainbow stated, a smirk appearing on her face, "You are perfect to represent Red, Spectra's sister. She is the only one who can even come close to having Spectra's wonderful lack of emotion, and she is just your size."

"Are you really Rainbow? You're a lot bigger than she usually is, and she did not come with our group the last I saw her. I'm sure you are a monster created by the enemy, mon," Sailor Jellybean replied coolly, though she didn't move to attack. She was unsure if she would be able to fight on her own this time, especially since she didn't think she was able to use Death Reborn Revolution anymore in this form. Being able to put up a shield was useful for protection, but not when a direct attack was needed. Almost as if she sensed her prey's hesitation, Rainbow reached down and picked Sailor Jellybean up, holding her like she was a small puppy. She then proceeded to toss Sailor Jellybean into the air, the small Senshi crashing on the floor with a thump.

"You should be able to fly," Rainbow pouted, "You're just like Red, and she's able to fly. Come on, why can't you fly?" She reached back down to grab Sailor Jellybean again, only to be repelled by a call of "Silent Wall!" She roared with anger and in a flash of green light, transformed into Sailor Peppermint.

"Why won't you be my perfect little dolly?! You need to obey me just like my characters do!" the false Sailor Peppermint screamed, shooting electric bolts at Sailor Jellybean, who was thrown into the wall and knocked unconcious.

Just like Sailor Jellybean, Sailor Licorice was also faced with an evil version of one of the other Dessert Senshi. In his case, what looked like Ahmed had appeared, only instead of wearing his Sailor Vanilla uniform, he was wearing traditional Arabic robes that made him look like the Moonlight Knight. The robes were decorated with number 13 symbols, combining two different things that Sailor Licorice hated.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," Sailor Licorice snarled, "You were supposed to go with the other group! Chronos Typhoon!" To his horror, Ahmed merely sucked the wind into a giant genie lamp and then blew it back at him. Sailor Licorice landed on the ground, and then to add to his problems, Sailor Bubble Gum suddenly came out of the fog and tripped over him.

"I refuse to be tied up! Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted, rolling off of Sailor Licorice and slashing at the metal chains that threatened to bind her muscular body. The chains broke and clattered on the floor, but then they reformed and wrapped around Sailor Licorice instead.

"Looks like someone else to add to my harem," the fake Ahmed smirked, and he picked up the end of one of the chains and began to drag Sailor Licorice away.

"Ahmed?! How did you get out of that hole you fell into? And why the #$ are you trying to capture Basil?!" Sailor Bubble Gum exclaimed, but then she glared at the fake Ahmed. "You're not Ahmed, you're probably a trick the Mew Mews sent. Are you really Mew Ichigo in disguise? Or did you get your Soul Crystal taken out again?"

"I don't know what a Mew Ichigo or a Soul Crystal is. All I know is I'm going to eat Basil and become fat. Or maybe I should eat you instead, you're much more meaty than he is," the fake Ahmed said, visibly drooling over the sight of Sailor Bubble Gum's muscles.

"That's it! Now I know you're not Ahmed! Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Bubble Gum shouted. Once again, the sickle of light was sucked into his magic genie lamp and it flew back out at her. Sailor Bubble Gum crashed into Zakuro, who had been sneaking up on her with her whip. Zakuro stumbled, and a purple crystal fell out of her hand, shattering on the floor. The fog suddenly disappeared, along with the fake Rainbow and Ahmed. The mirror wasn't there anymore, and Sailor Licorice was freed from the illusory chains.

"There's Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Milkshake exclaimed, noticing the pink-haired princess was tied up in the corner. Chibi-Usa was lying on the floor, sobbing and moaning about how it was her fault that her mother was attacked. She suddenly stopped and she looked around in confusion.

"Where am I? Where's that green Mew Mew?" she asked, and as she noticed she was in an unfamiliar room and four of the Dessert Senshi were in the room, fighting against the purple Mew Mew, she assumed someone had captured her once again.

"I'm sick of being captured! I'll teach you evil Mew Mews! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa shouted, transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon. She could tell the others might need some help, as Sailor Bubble Gum's cast had shattered when she was knocked into Zakuro and landed on the floor, and Zakuro had managed to steal the Space Sword. Sailor Jellybean was also out of the fight, and Chibi Moon could see her small body lying in against the wall.

"Let's attack her together! Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Milkshake shouted to Chibi Moon, aiming her attack at Zakuro, who also struck out at the same time.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The attacks from the three Senshi combined and overpowered Mew Zakuro, who fell over and dropped the Space Sword. Sailor Bubble Gum got to her feet and managed to pick up her sword again, though it was obvious that her broken arm still was hurting her. She turned to attack Mew Zakuro who used her whip to grab the Space Sword again and fling it across the room. Sailor Licorice and Sailor Milkshake used their attacks again, but Zakuro jumped out of the way and they accidentally hit Sailor Bubble Gum instead.

"Basil, you and Chibi-Usa take on that Mew girl. I'll try to use that sword," Sailor Milkshake whispered to Licorice, who nodded confusedly, as he was unsure if the Space Sword could be used by other Senshi. However, he supposed that Sailor Milkshake might be able to use it, since Zakuro had been able to hold it and she wasn't even a Sailor Senshi.

"Let's try again! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Chronos Typhoon!" Sailor Licorice and Sailor Chibi Moon managed to attack Mew Zakuro at the same time, and she was knocked back. While Zakuro was watching the other two, Sailor Milkshake ran over and grabbed the Space Sword.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Sailor Licorice was about to attack again, but Zakuro's whip knocked him aside and then the whip wrapped around Chibi Moon's waist, tying her arms to her sides. She began to send energy into her whip, and Chibi Moon screamed in pain.

"Hiiyahh!!" Sailor Milkshake yelled as she charged forward, swinging the Space Sword and aiming for Zakuro's neck. While her aim struck through, she wasn't able to completely behead the purple Mew Mew, and only part of her neck was slashed open. Zakuro dropped her whip in pain and surprise and fell to the floor. Sailor Milkshake struck again and this time, she killed Zakuro, whose body disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"I wish I could be as strong as you," Sailor Licorice sighed, wondering if he needed to take up martial arts like Sakura did.

"Maybe. But you know that's not a man's place. But since you're a Sailor Senshi, it would be good for you to join me sometimes," Sailor Milkshake shrugged, and then she gave Sailor Bubble Gum her sword back.

"We should go back to the Crystal Palace. I think the others might be wondering where I went. How did you find me? Did one of the Mew Mews capture me?" Chibi Moon asked.

"Yes, and we knew how to get to their place because of when Taiki got rescued from there. We split up to guard the Lightning Rod, which came out of Galaxy, and some of the others came with us, but they fell through this trap door," Sailor Milkshake explained, "But since we found you we should go home." She then went over and picked up Sailor Jellybean. The four of them then used the Sailor Teleport and headed home, ready to share the news about what had happened with the others who remained at the Crystal Palace.


	26. Mew Ichigo

Chapter 26: Mew Ichigo

Ichigo teleported to the Crystal Palace, enraged by what she heard from Ryou. Mew Lettuce and Mew Zakuro were were dead! Those Sailor Senshi had killed them, and it was up to her to get revenge, and to see if Mint and Pudding were successful in getting the Lightning Rod. Shortly after she arrived, she saw two flashes of light. 8 of the Sailor Senshi appeared, including Sailor Chibi Moon, who had apparently been rescued, and also a lion, which confused Ichigo for a second, but then she remembered that Sailor Chocolate had the ability to turn into different animals. She also saw the rest of the Dessert Senshi come out into the main hall, and to her surprise, Sailor Cupcake was holding the Lightning Rod!

"You dare kill off Mint and Pudding too?! I'll give you an extra big service today, of justice!" Ichigo shouted, posing for a moment and then lunging at Sailor Cupcake in an attempt to grab the Lightning Rod away from her.

"Lollipop Princess Halation!"

"Chronos Typhoon!" Mew Ichigo shrieked in surprise as the two attacks struck her, and she spun around dizzily, crashing to the floor. Sailor Peanut Butter suddenly ran up and blocked her, seeming to protect Ichigo from the other Dessert Senshi.

"Don't hurt her, Basil, Akane! I don't want her to end up like Wedding Peach! I don't want to be a traitor anime fan anymore!" Sailor Peanut Butter cried.

"I thought you said you saw Wedding Peach safe in her world when Setsuna took you there," Sailor Popsicle reminded her. She wondered if Serena had been made to see an illusion of some sort, like when Mint made her see Pierre attacking them.

"Setsuna was tricking me! Wedding Peach came to me in that room and told me I had betrayed her! I don't want Ichigo to die either!" Sailor Peanut Butter sobbed.

"There's a way to help me and avenge the other Mew Mews. Just take the Lightning Rod from Sailor Cupcake and give it to me," Ichigo said, standing up again.

"Don't you dare, Serena. If you betray us again I'll zap you and Ichigo both," Sailor Peppermint warned, blocking Sailor Cupcake protectively. Sailor Peanut Butter hesitated, unsure what to do. She didn't want to attack the other Dessert Senshi again, nor did she like the idea of fighting Ichigo. However, had Setsuna been tricking her, or was that a fake Wedding Peach she saw in Ahmed's bedroom?

"Serena, I think we all saw illusions meant to scare us or make us regret being Sailor Senshi. I thought I saw Basil attacking a cat in Ahmed's room, but it really wasn't him because he was with a different group at the time, right, Basil?" Sailor Cupcake asked, and Sailor Licorice nodded in agreement.

"I don't know who to believe," Sailor Peanut Butter whimpered, backing up and accidentally crashing into Mew Ichigo, who had been hoping that she could get that silver-haired Senshi to help her.

"Please believe Ms. Meiou, Serena. She wouldn't trick us like that. I'm sure what she showed you was real," Sailor Cupcake said.

"Enough talking! Just get rid of that last Mew Mew!" Sailor Bubble Gum shouted, holding her sword one-handed. She charged forward, aiming at Ichigo, who leaped aside, and she accidentally struck Sailor Peanut Butter instead, stabbing her in the arm. Sailor Peanut Butter cried out in pain and backed up, clutching her wounded arm.

"You're evil! You're the one who killed Angel Lily!" she accused.

"I had to! It saved her from Sailor Nemesis!" Sailor Bubble Gum retorted. Meanwhile, Ichigo made another attempt to obtain the Lightning Rod.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she called, shooting a pink energy beam at Sailor Peppermint, in an attempt to stop her from guarding Sailor Cupcake. Unfortunately for her, others of the Senshi threw their attacks at the same time.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Caramel Love-Me Chain!"

"Lollipop Princess Halation!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Metal Discus!"

All 8 attacks struck Ichigo, and the force knocked her into the air, where she fell in an arc near Sailor Bubble Gum and Sailor Peanut Butter, who were fighting each other rather than their enemy. She stared up at the Senshi weakly, amazed she had been able to survive that vicious barrage. Bubble Gum's sword had been knocked aside but she was still able to fight with her uninjured arm, and as Sailor Peanut Butter threw a layer cake created by her "Pastry Power" attack, Sailor Bubble Gum struck back with a punch that sent Sailor Peanut Butter crashing backwards. She landed on Ichigo's head, finally killing her. Sailor Peanut Butter laid in shock on the dead body of one of her anime heroines, barely noticing it as Ichigo's body dissolved into pink sparkles, leaving her laying on the floor of the Crystal Palace.

Back in her hideout, Sailor Nemesis knew that the final Mew Mew warrior was dead, and that she would have to find other anime characters to use if she wanted to defeat the Sailor Senshi. She headed back to the Mew Mews' world and left Ryou's body, leaving him very confused in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew.

"I killed her...no. Sailor Bubble Gum killed her. Just like she did to Angel Lily. She doesn't even care that she hurt me," Sailor Peanut Butter whispered to herself.

"Serena, seeing Ichigo disappear made me think of something. The anime characters don't die like normal people. Normally there would be a body left, eh? So that proves that Mew Ichigo isn't really dead. Like Setsuna said, she just went back to her anime world," Sailor Licorice spoke up, "Sailor Pluto is a wise, mystical woman, and you should believe her."

"Why didn't I notice that?!" Sailor Milkshake moaned.

"So they're not really dead? They could come back here? Is that why Wedding Peach appeared earlier?" Sailor Peanut Butter asked.

"No, 'killing' them here means they can't come back here, but they're not dead. They're still alive in their world. I'm sure you saw an illusion, just like the rest of us did," Sailor Cinnamon stated.

"Why don't you believe what Setsuna showed you?" Sailor Licorice repeated.

"I don't know. I believed it then, but when I saw Wedding Peach so angry at me, it was scary. I don't like hurting characters I love so much. Why can't we free them from Sailor Nemesis without 'killing' them? Then they could visit us as friends if they wanted to," Serena cried, shedding her transformation.

"My visions have never shown a way for them to live in our world and still be free from Sailor Nemesis, but one might come up in the future," Sailor Cinnamon answered.

"Now that the battle is over, can we go back home? This idea of anime characters attacking made me think of something to put in a Space Girl Spectra story," Rainbow spoke up.

"Sure you can leave, no one's making you stay. But now that the fight against the Mew Mews is done, it's time to plan Makoto's wedding!" Serenity exclaimed. She had come into the room when she heard that Chibi-Usa had been rescued, as she had been guarding the Silver Crystal while the Dessert Senshi were fighting.

"Already?! You're not going to let us sleep after teleporting twice in one day?!" Mortimer exclaimed after reverting back to his human form.

"I like weddings, but my leg still hurts! Wasn't Ami going to come and fix it?" Kurumi whined.

"I didn't mean right now, you silly heads. I just meant sometime soon. I was so happy to see Rei, Minako and Ami get married, and now it's finally Makoto's turn!" Serenity squealed happily.

"I'm not a silly head, you romantic ditz," Mortimer muttered to himself.

"I just wish Wedding Peach and her friends could come as guests," Serena sighed.

"You better hope there aren't any anime character guests, because that would mean that Sailor Nemesis sent them to crash it," Rainbow warned.

"If any more come back, I'll protect my mom's wedding!" Kurumi declared.


End file.
